Emptiness
by ikl wings
Summary: This is ikl wings' add on to Black Dranzer's Story Emptiness. if ya want the summary look for this story find search for Black Dranzer. Chapter 41 is added by me. the rate might change. read and review cu this is my first fanfiction thingy KaiOc TalaOc
1. Chapter 41 Confounding Minds

**Emptiness**

(ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction_

--

**Chapter Forty-one Confounding minds**

"What are we going to do?" asked the bored Jackie, "because this is getting out of hand and I want to get my brother back and the other guy."

"I agree if we don't get them back, for one Johnny would never forgive us for leaving a team mate behind and two he'll probably kill us for not doing anything."

"I don't get how they can get another Tala; we're beat." Max said.

"Ya don't think." Tyson replied sarcastically

"For once in your in your life Tyson you're being serious, thankfully," commented Robert.

"Nah, that is his sarcastic outlook to the situation," explained Ray.

"Well he better pull his act together before the tournament," remarked Kai.

"Okay guys, any ideas how to beat the demolition boys?" asked Max, trying to bring in ideas.

"Nah" blurted out Tyson.

"We better think of something before we run out of time."

Jackie asked, "By 'we' do you mean us or Johnny and the other guy?"

"Both I guess," commented Ray.

--

Tala sat in the snow covered plain watching inventively for any sign of movement, his beyblade could be seen spinning a few meters away from its master.

Suddenly a sharp crisp crackle could faintly be heard directly behind. The beyblade rapidly spun over into the direction of the sound. Followed by a large shredding noise, it sliced through the snow-covered tree diagonally, resulting in the whole plant to tip over onto the ground.

Tala closed his eyes and muttered; "Timber…" a smirk appeared at the edges of his mouth.

The tree was almost cleanly cut, only a small splinter refused the onslaught of the spinning blade, although leaving not a scratch upon the surface of the beyblade. Tala called Wolborg back to his hand and the beyblade readily obeyed. Tala stood up and eyed the scenery with expectations and awe.

Walking over towards the lake Tala stood watching the gentle coat of snow washing over the treetops and feeling the cold chill on his skin. Staring at the dark foliage of the snow capped trees; it reminded him of the silence during the night. How the night was the time when he lingered through the chills and pure white blanket covering the ground, his time, as the 'frozen knight' crusading through the forest.

Tala's mind then rounded to that night when Kazuki was in the water of the freezing lake, yet when she left the water, she didn't show any signs of discomfort. Then he considered the dark eyes reflecting the night's shadows, as though they were keen eyes that watch inventively for the darkness to become one with her.

Suddenly a crisp sound of the rustle of leaves snapped Tala out of his thoughts. He cursed and said to himself, "How can a person like me feel these petty emotions, it is sickening. What would the others think of me?"

"Am I losing my touch or is it that my program is malfunctioning? On the other hand, maybe it was all Boris' doing by forcing me to hate by using Kazuki. Then why was it that she was a different person on that night. Was she using me or was she being herself, I don't know anymore," cupping his face with his hands.

As he took one-step, a sharp pulse went through his body. The eerie electrical pulse returned, he thought, "What is it, electrical interference from the abbey computers? Where is it coming from? Who made it? Was it something to do with Kazuki? Is she in trouble?" Tala's mind started to work faster trying to find the answers but then he remembered his promise to himself.

"I can't let anything in my way; I need to conquer the power. I need to hate her, for hate is the ultimate source for power."

--

"Father… I mean sir, is something wrong?" asked the teen.

"None of your business, now mind your manners," growled Boris

"Sorry." holding her gaze at her shoes.

They both walked to a corridor leading to the dungeon. They walked into a room that had two soldiers and two prisoners tied in chairs. One had red hair and the other was the man that she met while in Scotland, he was about Boris' age.

"Kazuki," Boris turned to the raven-haired girl standing slightly behind him.

"Yes sir," stepping forward.

"These are your toys to play with, do as you please but don't harm them….too much," Boris turned and walked away but giving emphasis to the last two words then marching away.

When her father left Kazuki finally took a closer look at the two prisoners. She first asked the older man who he was and why he thought he was here, then facing the red head teen that had his gaze at his feet ever since she walked into the room. He looked up at her dark eyes, Kazuki examined the red head's features and as she thought of the colour of the teen's hair, a strange feeling rushed through her body. Then it clicked into her psyche, the dark untamed red hair and the ice-cold blue eyes…Tala. Why did the image of Tala appear in her mind? It puzzled her, the red haired boy and Tala didn't look alike.

She asked the teen his name and he replied, "Johnathon McGregor, a member of the Majestics."

Kazuki was silent for a moment and thought, "Maybe that was the reason that I thought of Tala is because they both have red hair and that triggered a connection, besides this Johnathon McGregor is a beyblader too."

Feeling a bit confused Kazuki asked the guards to open the door for her to leave.

Black Dranzer asked, "What is the matter girl, are you feeling sick or tired may be? We want you to be a hundred percent for the tournament."

"I know mother, I was just thinking about something."

"I hope your thinking won't affect your beyblading Kazuki." Black Dranzer replied.

"I'm just tired mother; maybe I will go and lie down for a bit." Kazuki supposed.

Black Dranzer asked, "Can I talk to the guards for a moment darling?"

"Yes, you may mother."

Black Dranzer said to the soldiers standing guard, "Make sure the prisoners don't escape, we will be back later for our play date." Chuckling as it then switched back with Kazuki.

Kazuki walked back to her room and saw Tala standing outside his and the other boy's room, they stood there watching each other until Tala got impatient and walked away.

--

Jackie was leaning out on the balcony of the huge McGregor estate watching the many birds and animals playing in the sunshine. This reminded her of the many times that the siblings played in the estate gardens with the animals.

"Johnny where are you?" Jackie said as she watched the birds fly by.

She sighed and made a promise to herself, "I will get you back brother, Changer will find a way to defeat those people who kidnapped you I swear I will do everything in my power to get you back if that is the last thing I will do. If they hurt you I will punish them for what they did."

Robert all of a sudden appeared and walked to over where Jackie sat.

"Hey what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I live here remember and I could ask you the same thing Robert."

"It's a lovely view isn't it?" Robert enquired smiling hi usual self he continued, "Can you beyblade Jackie?"

"I haven't beybladed since I was little, why?"

Oh, it is just that I think that I know the identity of the mystery blader."

Jackie raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Really, who do you reckon they are?"

"I think it is a girl we all know, you especially Jackie."

"Who?" leaning her body closer to Robert in an interrogating position.

"You of course."

"What! That is ridiculous Robert. How can I be the Changer if I don't have a beyblade anymore?" Jackie was appalled.

"Well you could have got another or you could still have your original one. Admit it already because I have bigger fish to fry."

"Don't be stupid."

"You are the Changer so stop denying it already."

Sighing Jackie gave in, "Fine, I m the Changer. Okay big whoop." She took a breather then continued, "How did you find out?"

"Simple, I saw a necklace like the one Johnny gave you for your birthday then just now I said that I knew the identity of the Mysterious blader; I didn't say anything about the Changer. You exposed yourself by saying that you couldn't be the Changer."

Yeah yeah, just don't tell my parents because they don't like me beyblading let alone having a bitbeast."

--

"What was that about?" Kyle enquired.

"I don't know but something about her makes me feel uneasy."

"The way she looked at you was quite daunting." Kyle remarked.

"Maybe it is something to do with me being Kai's friend well more acquaintances. Dude I think it was something to do with your face that put her off or something cause she is quite hot for a chic that is working on the evil side," remarked the Scottish teen.

"Aren't you a little old for her."

"What I meant was that it was a shame that she didn't like you."

--

"Mother, I feel puzzled." Kazuki complained.

Black Dranzer replied, "Just lay down for a while, I think that you are just feeling a bit exhausted ever since I was united with you."

"Yes mother,"

Black Dranzer thought to itself, "This vessel better last or I will not be able to fulfill my destiny."

"Um…mother did you say something?" Kazuki questioned.

"What…. It was nothing my dear; I was only thinking to myself." Black Dranzer thought, "Darn it how can she tap into my thoughts, if she has that much power then it will be hard to stop her from finding out my mission."

"Do you love me mother?"

"Yes I do little one," Black Dranzer said sympathetically.

"Can you give me a hug mother; I want to feel your warmth."

"No I can't Kazuki!" Black Dranzer scolded.

"I'm sorry mother, it was a stupid question."

"Come on let's go into your room."

--

**ikl wings-- heya readers i really felt this story and i hope that you love it cus this is my first time writing (in this case typing) B) **

**smiles and BYE **

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 42 Sweet Melody

**Chapter Forty-two: Sweet Melody**

Boris came to Kazuki's room and was disappointed that she hadn't started to toy with the prisoners yet.

Kazuki had her back to the door and was laying down facing the wall next t her bed, the instant that Boris gave a slight cough she got up and knelt at his feet.

"I'm sorry Sir, I was tired so I decided to lie down, and it was mother's idea in the first place." She said holding her head down.

"Let me speak to your mother then Kazuki,"

"What is the matter master?" asked Black Dranzer.

"I will tell you the problem; it is that she disobeyed my direct orders." Boris rebuked.

"It won't happen again master; she just was tired and hasn't gotten use to having a person inside of her. She is lonely and requests her mother to show her affection." Black Dranzer explained to Boris.

"That better be the case or you both will be punished, I made you and I can unmake you if I have to, my pet, this is a warning to you." Boris replied.

"Thank you master."

--

"Kai, where are you! Chief have you seen Kai, he's been missing for at least three hours," asked Max who was searching all the rooms within the McGregor mansion.

"No, but why are you looking for him Max?" asked Ray who was sitting on top of the bookcase.

"I am trying to find him because he is supposed to be resting and we need him in one piece before and during the tournament," said Max still checking some broom cupboards.

"You know Mr. Big Attitude is always absent when you try to find him and then when you don't need him, he's there," commented Oliver.

"This situation has started to go overboard don't you agree Chief?" questioned Ray.

"I know what you mean; if we don't train we may never get my brother back." Jackie replied.

"Well we better get blading shouldn't we?" remarked Oliver.

Tyson's stomach rumbled, "Can we get something to eat first, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," laughed Robert.

"Oi Kai, do you want lunch." Tyson yelled from the window down to the two-tone haired Bladebreakers captain.

Kai was outside watching his beyblade in the sun, although he was injured and couldn't move much he could still launch his beyblade and watch as it spun across the courtyard.

"Shut up Tyson, if you want to eat go ahead, it doesn't bother me if you are stuffing your face with food and then collapsing on the floor," smirked Kai who was still watching his blade spin over the marble stones.

"Come on guys, let's just settle this like normal people," commented Enrique.

"Well that is a little bit hard for Tyson and Kai because Tyson is naturally a pig and Kai is as cold as ice," everyone laughed as Robert explained to the others.

Kai was outside but he still could hear what the others were saying. "Oi do you mind, I can hear you from out here."

Tyson replied in his defence, "Hey I'm not always a pig you know, I can be normal when I want to."

Max said, "It is the matter of wanting to that puzzles Tyson not the fact that he can be normal."

"Okay, now that all the insults have been dished out, can we dish some food out please?"

"Jackie are you coming?" questioned Oliver.

"No, I'm okay; I will have something to eat later."

"Suit yourself," Robert replied.

Jackie stood at the window over the courtyard, watching Kai commanding his beyblade to manoeuvre between the marble cracks. She thought to herself, "Stupid Kai doesn't know what to do." Smiling as he called his blade to the centre of his palm.

--

There was another full moon and the frozen knight went on another crusade through the silence realm of shadows and silver radiance over the land, silencing the world to a dim light of a silver orb.

Gazing at the large orb and watching cast its delicate rays over to illuminate the night sky, within the realm of silence and white covering over the landscape, the knight along with his night beast trailed through the dense clumps of dim shadowing trees. The beast tore through the white flurry casting a pure aura of stillness, no vicious beast dared to enter the kingdom of the frost knight in fear of carnage.

He was dressed in no more than the tight pale suit that had ends of bright orange and the wild blood red mane swayed above his head.

--

Kazuki couldn't sleep, she had another nightmare, and she was a creature that her father was working on. He was at least ten years younger, just like the dream she experienced after her upgrade. She lay strapped onto the table struggling to get free. Assistants were walking around operating certain knobs and levers.

An assistant said to her father, "Master Boris, the subject is ready for the transphyrax phase."

"Excellent, proceed with the experiment, increase molecular stimulator, put more power into the laser," directed Boris.

"Sir, the subject is increasing in pressure and it is going critical, Sir we must abort."

"Never, if I say keep going then we keep going. I am the boss here and I don't need a weakling as yourself to tell me what to do. Now hurry up, will you, I will not allow me pet to die now when I have sacrificed too much to stop now."

Kazuki's head hurt and she couldn't thin properly. The whole experience felt like a vision from someone's past or was it part of a horrible nightmare. The moon was out again, she walked to the window and watched the stillness of the landscape. The cool air blew onto her face and brought some relief, then thinking that the cool air might her feel better she decided to go for a walk through the silence to clear her head.

Black Dranzer asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some air because I couldn't sleep," she replied.

--

A still warrior walked towards the lake, there within his view was the person who broke part of his soul and now he was to despise. His stern face was displeased and he quietly let out a small growl. Watching without a sound, he stayed surrounded by the shadows of the barrier of trees.

There sitting on the flat rock with her legs tucked in front of her and playing her wooden flute. The sound flowed from the instrument into her body. It seemed as though she was possessed by the music, the mass of swirling mix churned inside the human case. It entered his body too and moved under the hard armour.

After playing her flute, she gazed at the moon, Tala look too. After moments of staring at the mass of yellow in the sky, the girl adverted her gaze and spoke to herself. Tala was intrigued, wanting to find out what she was thinking and saying.

--

Walking over to the lake, she sat on a flat rock as stared at the silver radiance of the moon. She pulled out her flute and started to play a mellow tune that sounded sweet and echoed throughout the realm of silence and silver. She played her tunes, not knowing that anyone was around within the wilderness.

After a few minutes of playing gentle melodies, Kazuki sat mesmerised at the sight of the gentle and warm orb glowing in the sky. It reminded her of the times when she was little and her mother's cheery laugh, sighing Kazuki whispered, "The only time I felt this warm sensation inside me was when mother and father were happy and Alexander and I were playing in the snow. Back then, father wasn't so tough and mother always brought joy to us all. But now, mother isn't very cheery and she treats me a bit how father does now."

Loneliness overtook the isolated girl who wanted no more than to be held and feel the warmth of another. She thought, "I wish that I could tell someone how I feel without my father always watching," Subsequently an additional situation appeared within her mind. "There was another time where I did feel cared for and warm being with someone ….Tala."

Tucking her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around herself she whispered, "I may not be able to feel the coldness of the snow out here but I can still feel the frozen emptiness inside me."

Closing her eyes Kazuki started to sing to herself,

_In the beginning, you were just a tight stranger_

_Someone I've never known in my life_

_But as I began to spent time around you, I started to understand, _

_That you're just like me, a person who also feels empty inside_

_All I want you to do is to relax and loosen up _

_Now, take off that mask and show me who you truly are_

_Deep inside your heart, just let your guard down because _

_That tough-guy act doesn't work on me anymore_

_Then throw your shield away and let me into your embrace_

_Simply take off that mask to show me your true self _

_Because I love the person under that disguise_

_The one who has always caught my eye_

_Since you are just like me_

As she sang tears came out from her eyes and dripped onto her hands, sobbing she continued the heartbreaking song,

_We all fight the same type of battles, trying to prove ourselves_

_Though we may think that we all alone, when we're not_

_And many others like you and I have tried fighting to win _

_It has taken so long to truly find the place we belong_

_All I want you to do is to relax and loosen up _

_Now, take off that mask and show me who you truly are_

_Deep inside your heart, just let your guard down because _

_That tough-guy act doesn't work on me anymore_

_Then throw your shield away and let me into your embrace_

_Simply take off that mask to show me your true self _

_Because I love the person under that disguise_

_The one who has always caught my eye_

_Since you are just like me_

…_Since you are… just… like………… me_

**--**

Tala watched as Kazuki shifted her glance from the sky and started to sing a soft and mellow song, it shot a strong blow to his inner self, he was supposed to be angry with this person for using him yet he related to her song because described that they had a lot in common.

Tala walked towards the mesmerising yet shattering music, following the melody and the words and letting it guide him. Without knowing he was standing directly behind her, she stopped singing and drew her dagger ready to strike. Realising that she had stopped singing and most likely had her blade and ready, Tala grabbed her wrists. Struggling to get free of her captor, her system asked, "Choose attack/defensive mode: 1. Ninja/Assassin 2. Commando 3. Weapon Expert 4. General."

Kazuki replied, "Quit mode."

The system said again, "Choose attack/defensive mode,"

Annoyed Kazuki said, "Fine, General mode."

"General mode initiated."

Bringing both arms above her head, she grabbed the person by the ruff of their collar and with all her might; she tossed them into the freezing lake. She forgot that they still clutched onto her wrists then when she was trying to toss her attacker into the lake she was dragged in too.

--

The Bladebreakers and the rest of the Majestics were battling in the McGregor training room on the fourth floor. Jackie was watching the boys train and Tyson's sudden stomach ache from eating too much food.

"I thought I told you Tyson, not to eat too much food or else you are going to get a tummy ache, well that means that I get to have more serves at dinner," laughed Max as her picked up his Beyblade.

"No you don't buddy I am still having my food in a safe place where I know they will be kept away from you." Tyson remarked."

Ray laughed and added, "Yeah he will keep it in his iron stomach though I don't understand how a person can eat and eat and refuses to stop."

"Hey that wasn't nice; I thought you were supposed to be the nice person in the team." Tyson commented.

"I am but I can be malicious sometimes like some Beyblade battles." He gave a false grin and Oliver came over giving Tyson a reassuring pat on the back.

"Oi knuckle brain…." Everyone turned to the direction where the voice came from and there was the two-tone haired Bladebreakers captain leaning against the door opening.

Robert asked, "Who bit you today, you seem crankier than usual." Jackie giggled, thinking about Kai being bit in his butt by a dog or something.

"And you miss giggle over there what are thinking of?" asked Enrique pointing to Jackie.

"Oh nothing, just a funny thought." Jackie said then gave her little pouting innocent angel look.

Tyson was getting annoyed with it and yelled, "Will you stop doing that it is making me feel guilty for something I didn't do."

--

They both floated in the swell of icy liquid. Moving toward the surface for air, they both gasped for breathe.

Kazuki just catching a glimpse of the other person in the water with her, angrily swam in the direction of the shore and sat on her flat rock trying to wring out her damp hair.

Tala followed her towards the shore but stood near the water's edge, watching her every move.

Turning around Kazuki asked, "What did you think that you were doing? I could have killed you."

"I thought that you knew enough about me by now to know that I roam around here at night." Tala accused.

"Frankly, I don't care anymore." Kauzuki replied, though in her heart she regretted what she said.

"You do care; I can see it in your eyes. If you don't care then why are you were singing a depressing song that is about you missing someone close to you?"

"I'm not singing anything of that sort!" angrily Kazuki stood up and tried to swipe a clean blow across Tala's cheek but just missed.

"Yes you were and there is no denying it."

"Fine if you must really know I do miss someone but I pushed them away and I don't think that they will ever come back."

"Why would you do that...Push someone away?" Tala walked closer to Kazuki, sat down and gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Why would I have to tell you for?" trying to change the subject or at least distract him, even though inside her heart she felt like being in the embrace of Tala's arms.

"I want to know because you look distressed, okay. You don't have to get angry at someone who is trying to help you."

"Fine, I pushed them away because I am afraid that they will slip away like nearly all the people I love in my life."

"Like who?"

"My mother for one, and that was that traitor Kai's fault."

Tala whispered to himself, "How come everything always turns back to Kai and look what he has done," curiosity took over and he asked, "What did he do?"

"He killed my mother by making the building that contained the new beyblade was kept collapse."

"Who else have you lost?"

"Alexander, though he may not be dead, he is being punished for something that went wrong when he battled Kai."

"What, he never battled Kai, the boys and I did." Tala replied.

"That can't be right, Alexander told me that he lost to Kai and so father had to punish him for being weak."

Tala fixed his gaze away from Kazuki trying to change the subject asked, "Aren't you cold?"

"No, because if you haven't guessed by now my father put some special system inside me to stop any feeling of coldness or anything to do with the weather," she paused and asked, "Why are you?"

"Not much but I am use to being out here all the time that I don't notice the temperature a great deal." He smiled warmly at her and they both sat on the flat rock.

In his mind he thought, "What am I doing? Aren't I supposed to hate this person; she pushed me away in the first place to please her father. But she is hinting that she misses me a lot or is it someone else? It had better not be someone who will hurt her. What is it that I must do?"

Kazuki felt quite warm inside sitting next to Tala. Although she didn't feel and weakness to the temperature she felt that the frozen shield around her heart slowly melt away as she sat beside the boy who she loved but didn't want to be intimate with in case her father took him away and he would be lost to her forever.

--

**R n R**

**hope u all lik it cus i m not changin it :P**

**c u all l8a**

**if u all hav a cute review send it 2 me**

**lov ya **

**ikl wings **

**Emptiness**

**(ikl wings add on)**

_**AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction and i really loved it**_

**Disclaimer: i dont no wat u r talkin bout but i m cute dat if i sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs**

**--**


	3. Chapter 43 All Figured Out

**Emptiness**

(ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction and i really loved it_

**Disclaimer: i dont no wat u r talkin bout but i m cute dat if i sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs**

**--**

**Chapter Forty three: All Figured out**

Johnny and Kyle were not given any food or water because they were to be held as bait and as toys for Kazuki to play with. The guards taunted them with their canteens of water and tried to get them to take the trap so they could beat them. Boris came in to check on the hostages.

"I see that my pet hasn't had her snack yet," giving a snickering laugh in the direction of Kyle and Johnny.

"Fuck off you conniving weasel faced bastard." Johnny shouted turning his face nearly the same colour as his hair.

"Oh, I see that you have guts to be rebellious like this. If you were one of my students I would turn that fire into power." Bois complimented.

"In your dreams you over grown toad. I would never be a student of yours and yes I gave guts, all the better to stand up for myself."

"Well then if you want to call me a conniving weasel faced bastard then why don't I introduce you to my pet right now and she can teach you to not disobey your master."

"Your so called pet is not as vicious as you think Boris old buddy." Kyle mocked.

"What! You choose to defy me! My pet is perfectly under my control. She has no weaknesses."

Johnny remarked as he tried to intimidate Boris, "If you're talking about your own daughter then you are a more evil and crazy than a mad man."

Kyle added, "You treat all your so called students like caged animals and do nothing but punish those who get in your way and all you are Boris Balkov is a fuck up old manipulative turd. You have never felt the sensations of having a reason to fight for and the desire to do whatever it takes to protect those close to you, like your daughter, the one who you and Anna raised."

"My daughter was gone long ago when her mother died and now in her place is the holder of ultimate power. She has no weaknesses therefore she can never be defeated."

"Everything has a weakness, for example your weakness is that you overlook and underestimate people." Kyle accused.

"Ha… you're just a measly worm that is about to be fed to a pond of piranhas and you have a right to judge a great and powerful person as myself!" then he stormed out of the room leaving the two prisoners in a small victory over him.

--

Kai went back to the maze as usual to train in peace. He was at it for at least two hours and he had a feeling that someone was watching close by. Dranzer answered his unspoken question saying, "She is here, I can feel it.'

Smiling Kai called Dranzer back, sitting down in the shade of the hedge; he puffed then without thinking he pulled off his black muscle shirt revealing his tight and well toned chest and abs.

Dranzer mockingly asked, "Kai are you trying to tempt someone or did you do that for the sake of yourself?"

Suddenly a person with long blue hair and turquoise eyes appeared a few meters away on Kai's left. She jokingly said, "There is no need to show off and it seems that you knew that I was around…somewhere," she smiled.

Ignoring the blue haired girl Kai answered Dranzer, "Well to answer your question I would say both," he smiled and Dranzer rolled its eyes.

Annoyed for being ignored Jackie suggested, "Oi you do know that it would be better if you rested so your injury can fully heal. Like they say it is better to be safe than sorry, that way I can beat you again."

Kai replied, "Well sorry mother but in case you were wondering I'm not a person to wait for long and since when do you care?"

Jackie stood there watching the two tone haired boy and eyeing his chest and body. Suddenly a small stick hit her on the head, she snapped, "What was that for?"

"It was for you to pay attention and not looking at something else," he defended.

"I was doing no such thing you are just exaggerating," Jackie snapped again.

"Alright we will agree to disagree, deal?" Kai proposed.

"Fine deal,"

"Now that is out of the way what are you really here for?"

Jackie lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Can't you understand plain English?"

"Of course I can understand, I was educated by the most expensive teachers in Scotland."

"And where are you from? You must be part of a rich family to be tutored by the best money can buy."

Jackie closed her eyes and thought to herself, "You stupid, stupid girl, why did you say that, stop staring at him already. How could I fall for his trap when he started to take his shirt off, another thing how did he know I was here?"

Snapping his fingers Kai said, "Hello is there anybody in there."

Opening her eyes she said, "I wasn't sleeping or possessed so stop it will you."

"Finally and hopefully you will pay attention."

Angrily Jackie snapped, "Will you stop so I can talk already?"

Kai said as he smiled calmly, "Be my guest,"

"I have a proposition, I will help you guys get the two you seek from their kidnappers if you let me beyblade in the tournament."

"What that is ridiculous and why would you want to help us?"

"Simple I want to be able to be the one who will beat you on live TV and humiliate you in front of all your fans. Logically those people who took Johnny and the other guy as hostages so that you chicken out of upcoming tournament."

"It is okay with me but we don't need another blade on the team, besides if you were on my team won't you be with me not against me?"

"I don't want to be on your team stupid. I mean the Majestics since I heard that Johnny McGregor is most likely not able to blade since he is a hostage," Jackie smiled when she finished.

"Then why don't you ask Robert and why me?"

"Well they are a bit hard to find and you were the first person I found because I had a feeling you would be here."

"No they are not."

"Never mind just ask them is they will agree, I'll be around again soon to ask for the answer," with that she disappeared.

Dranzer appeared and laughing it said, "You do know that she couldn't keep her eyes off you , you know that."

"I saw Dranzer I do have eyes you know."

--

"Um… Tala can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, why not?" he thought, "this is just a small talk between two people no more than that."

"Um… Tala did you say something else like talking between the two of us?"

"What… I didn't have my transmitter on so how can she do that?" he thought curious and yet appalled.

"Oh never mind, maybe I was just dreaming." She smiled and pulled up her legs toward her chest.

He thought, "She looks happy and relaxed, not like after Boris gave her the transfer," he could help but smile back.

Looking at the moon Kazuki asked, "Tala, it is nice to being talking to someone who understands me a bit. Not like father who treats me as if I am just a toy for playing with. Mother and I talk now and then but I still feel lonely even though all I wanted was to have mother around again. It doesn't feel like how it was before when Alexander and I were a long time ago."

"At least you had parents to be with, I like pretty much everyone in the abbey have no one or we use to but we were taken away to this forsaken place," pulling up his legs as well then laid back a bit with his palms against the cool surface of the stone.

She gave a slight beam at the boy though in her mind she thought, "Being here with him beside me feels like when the whole family was together."

"Man, am I supposed to loathe her guts or will I do what feels right to me?" he thought staring at the dark waves of her raven-black hair.

Kazuki turned her body to face the boy with aquamarine eyes who sat up straight, "Sorry I didn't think…" she was interrupted by a slight pressure against her lips."

His lips were too cold and too hot at the same time and hurt her immensely. They seemed to flow against her own; like water, or slippery ice.

She was still in shock it felt impossible, stupid, irrational, and illogical. It didn't make sense! But it felt like it was supposed to happen.

Kazuki pulled away from his grasp and stood up gazing as the blood red swayed in the gentle breeze. Turing away from Tala, she said, "You and I can't do this, it can't be and what happens if Boris finds out and then there will be big trouble for both of us and most likely you would get more than I would because Boris wouldn't do too much harm to his daughter."

Tala walked up behind Kazuki and pulled back the silky mass of dark hair. Breathing in her scent and laying his arms around her waist, he caressed her in his arms. She closed her eyes and melted into his touch he turned her facing him and as they stood watching each other's eyes, they crept closer then, a slender stroke upon their lips.

This time it was less tender, more desperate. She closed her eyes and felt intoxicated, he smelt of cold wind, fresh air.

She lost control as his lips moved against hers and the triumph in his eyes was the last thing she saw before she surrendered to the kiss. She was incredibly weak and in her own vision, she had stooped so low, not even having the strength to push him away.

He responded by kissing back and pinning her to the ground under the shadow of a nearby tree. Her head collided with the ground harsh at first, the feeling of his fingers running up her thigh and grabbing her shirt from behind her waist was too ... hard to resist. God, he knew where to touch, when to move, and where she was most vulnerable. His strong arms were against her back. He could feel the girl's fast heartbeat as one of his palm ran over her chest quickly. He could feel her grow excited and scared at the same time...

He stopped and caught a breath but she groaned. Of course, it urged him to continue. He gave a glance at her and smirked. Her hair was messy just like she had just awakened from a rough night—he let his imagination take over and he moaned as an after-effect. Oh God, he let go a little of her waist and his fingers traced accidentally against her derriere. He groaned.

Her arms were around his neck and she felt his hot breath against her cheeks. She couldn't help but to give a quick moan and she was even surprised that she did that. This is not right, if this continues, how am I going to face him afterwards? Her head screamed but her heart was melted by the fervent kiss. She felt his lips crash against hers again after his fingers grasped on her shirt and supported her. She felt a small pain in her chest as she felt his crash against hers. A tingling sensation ran through her body and she kissed him back willingly, tasting the crisp flavour of his lips and smelling the refreshing sharpness in the air.

She gasped.

"No, don't," Kazuki mumbled against his lips, but still not letting go. But as time passed, they backed away from each other at the same time. "Sorry, I shouldn't, we shouldn't. I'm sorry." She shoved him off her and started to run back to the abbey.

--

Robert came up to Jackie's room talking too fast that she couldn't catch a word.

Sighing she asked him to close the door, he did as he was told.

"Okay, now start again and slow down a bit."

Taking a deep breath Robert said, "Why didn't you come to me and ask about taking your brother's place at the tournament? Why did you have to go and see Kai? I like the idea Jackie and it is not like I will kill you."

Jackie sat down on the chair swing then replied, "I knew you would say no and plus I couldn't find you. Kai was the first person I saw because he was in the maze."

Grinning Robert asked, "Were you perving on him? Is that why you went to see him first?"

Jackie fell silent.

"Jackie I would have said yes you know but you don't have to go on a wild raid to get your brother back and trust me we will get him back."

"I asked Kai because I did a little background check on him and did you know that his grandfather gave him a beyblade that can capture other bitbeasts but instead of helping his grandfather he destroyed a whole building. I also tracked the email address from the message sent to Kai and guess what it is from a location in Russia. The building complex is a highly technical and tight. I went through so many programs and data bases to try to get information but I finally got it."

--

Kazuki lay awake in a dark room lit only by the silver moonlight glowing from the balcony. She was no longer in the fortress of the abbey but in an ice castle. Craving to explore her surroundings Kazuki got up from the large bed with its fluffy pure white covers and soft linen sheets.

Running her fingertips along the pillars lining the perimeter of the room that led to the balcony, she eyed the picturesque view of the crisp snow like the one surrounding the abbey yet this snow mean purity and beauty not harshness and sorrow.

As she stepped out into the open she gawped in awe at the sight of her nightgown. It wasn't the old grey clothes she wore to bed at the abbey but a pure white silk dress. The rim of the skirt was adorned with silvery grey signet down. Lined up along the banister were small rectangular flower beds that had colours of dark blue white pink and their aroma smelled heavenly. All along the railing were vines tangled down banister, there between the dark leaves were small white buds the size of small crystals, she went to touch the delicate bud then suddenly it opened into a stunning blossom with large white skirts and in the centre were little stems with crystal beads on the ends.

In joy Kazuki spun around in enjoyment, when she finished and was puffed out she placed her hand upon her chest and to her surprise she felt a small delicate chain and pendant around her neck. Curious Kazuki took the catch off and with the necklace in her palm she noticed a silver pendant in the shape of two swans one with a diamond crown and the other with a dark sapphire crown, their necks were intertwined as though they were the two sides to one whole. Gleefully she tried to put the necklace back on but had trouble with the catch to hook the chain. She almost gave up until a gentle yet chilling touch of someone's hands reached for the necklace and fastened it on for her.

When the person finished fastening the necklace they grabbed Kazuki around the waist then leaning close to her right ear whispered, "There my angel."

Kazuki smiled and replied a polite thank you, then turning her body to face the person who came to her aid and to her surprise she saw a quite muscular red haired boy wearing a white fur coat and only boxer shorts underneath. The person had their gaze toward the ground so Kazuki couldn't recognise the face when they looked straight at her. The same ice blue eyes, though they were intimidating but warm.

In shock Kazuki asked as she stepped back toward the banister, "Tala what are you doing here?"

Smiling Tala replied, "I am here because I love you and obviously you love me."

Grabbing the nearest object, a pebble from the flower bed she said as she held the pebble at ready, "If you don't give me a proper explanation I will throw this at you and I don't miss."

"It is alright my angel, nothing will harm you. You are here because this is what you want in your heart and mind."

Raged Kazuki busted out, "What, that is ridiculous, I never wanted to be here and there are things I would truly want but this is not one of them."

"Dreams are based on our thoughts, feelings and wants; although when you dream you visit a place within yourself that connects certain thoughts and feelings making them into something like what you see around us. Yet at times what happens is like what you do in reality. The only difference is that here, whatever is impossible in the real world is fulfilled here. The present place is the purest of your heart and soul, here you are the 'angel'," Tala explained.

"This is a dream? It seems so real yet now I understand what you are saying…sort of," she replied as she dropped the pebble back into the flowerbed, continuing with the assurance that Tala means well Kazuki said a little annoyed, "If I am the so called 'angel' as you call it then why am I your angel?"

"Number one the term angel refers more to the status, like people say there are good and bad but in you there is both, hence the yin yang effect. Now you are my angel because I love you. You are the pure spirit that can change the world a d I your brave and loyal champion."

Puzzled Kazuki asked Tala to explain it a bit easier for her to understand.

"Okay, well first the angel part," Tala paused to gather the correct words to best explain, "Ahh, you see that necklace of yours, well look at the pendant. Why do you think that is two swans?"

"I think I get you, Zenborg is my bitbeast and she has both a hikari and yami for so naturally I am the same. So what you are saying is that I hold the power and strength to decide how things turn out."

"It is not really a decision but more a action based on instinct and intuition."

"Now about the 'my angel' I don't understand the lovey-dovey part."

"Kazuki I call you 'my angel' because you are one of the loveliest people I have ever met. Also I love you because you have been through so much pain to have no one to hold you or be near," slowly he stepped toward Kazuki and with his arm out then as he was about half and arms length away he pulled her closer to him. They stared into each other's eyes, Tala smiled then continued, "Kazuki I don't want you to be forced to hide yourself, I want you to be who you are," with that he kissed her on her lips.

The kiss wasn't like the ones she shared in reality, it was lighter, more delicate, and almost affectionate. It was tender, careful, a tearful goodbye, just the pressure of his lips on hers. No overwhelming emotions, no regrets, just the kiss in itself.

Through the long kiss Kazuki managed to whisper 'thank you'. Then darkness started to swallow her again.

Darkness again except that this place wasn't full of wonder and awe but a hint of danger and uncertainty.

Confused on her whereabouts Kazuki shouted, "Is anybody there?"

No answer came only silence.

Then suddenly huge fog lights switched on lighting up a huge stadium. Kazuki looked around to find that in fact it was a huge beyblading arena. All she could see was the beydish and two shadowy bladers, one was the behind her and the other was on the opposite side of the beydish. There was also another being, a silver armoured, dark blue dolphin.

Thinking that this is one of her dreams except that it turned into a nightmare, Kazuki tried to focus on her surroundings. She looked at the blader behind her and to her surprise the shadowy figure became clearer. Then a voice echoed in her mind, '3…2…1... Let it rip!!' the person behind her let out a blackish blue beyblade into the dish, the other blader did the same.

The beyblades circled around the dish then a familiar voice ordered the dark blade to attack 'Dark Phoenix Flare'. At ht e order Kazuki leapt forward to attack the other beyblade and its bit beast. She suddenly transformed, her hair grew half way down to her legs, her hands and feet became claws with razor sharp talons, and dark feathered wings sprouted from the middle of her back, her whole body had a black glow.

She zoned in on the blade then attacked the dolphin bitbeast causing it to become wounded and finally cease to spin. The dark blackish blue blade kept circling the ring while Kazuki in her dark dorm flew down to the armoured dolphin and with a simple motion of thrusting one of the clawed hands; she pulled out a palm sized orb that glistened a shade of blue. In the reflection of the orb Kazuki could only see the bright red eyes.

Grasping the blue sphere she let herself absorb it. After the blue orb was gone she turned to the shadowy figure behind her and to her astonishment she saw the two tone blue grey hair of the one person she wanted revenge upon. He stood there with his crimson eyes smirking as he called the beyblade back. She could see the lust and desire in his eyes.

--

"What is it, tell me already?"

"The building is owned and run by a Voltaire Hiwatari but a guy named Boris does most of the dirty work."

"So what?"

"That means that Johnny and the other guy are in Russia and I know exactly where they are. Kai knows where everything is and how to get into the systems." Jackie explained.

"Okay I get you, wait a minute how did you know about the email?"

"Well, you see I used Kenny's laptop to find the location and the origin of the email."

"Impressive you are prepared but that isn't the whole picture is it?"

"Of course I'm more intelligent than my brother naturally."

"Fine I'll let you take your brother's place if we can get him back and I think that her wont like being out of the action. One more question, how are you going to get in without being noticed?"

"Easy remember how my bitbeast is an illusionist well with the aid of first hand witnesses who saw the soldiers that tried to kill us, we will be able to be soldiers, plus my bit beast easy peasy."

"Wait won't that mean that you have to tell the guys your identity… the Changer?"

"Yeah and that is the down part."

"At least when you do the tournament you can be in disguise," Robert smiled.

Joyfully Jackie stood up exclaiming, "That's settled then so let's get started."

"So Jackie when are you going to tell the guys?" Robert inquired.

"Now!!" she ran to the door and Robert followed after, "Wait for me will you!!"

--

Waking with a shock, Kazuki gasped forcefully to try to calm herself down, her head swelled with thoughts and ideas, each fighting to gain dominance in her mind. 'What is happening to me? Am I becoming weak and worthless? Is it father's doing to punish me? Is it the side effects of the experiments? Am I being possessed by something that could change the world forever?'

After some careful thought she finally was resolving in leaving the situation for another time. Then Black Dranzer appeared into Kazuki's mind to try to convince her to rest otherwise Boris would punish her for not being at the top of her ability.

"Mother I want to get all this irrelevant doubt out of my mind but I can't, it is ever haunting me. My nightmares of being probed and treated like impossible experiment scares me and I didn't realise I was even in a state of fear like this before now."

Black Dranzer made a quick memo to ask Boris to fix the flaw in the girl being able to read its thoughts and tap into old memories.

"Mother, what is wrong?"

Breaking out of its mental trance Black Dranzer replied, "I have to see your father that is all, now go back to sleep little one."

--

Downstairs the boys were blading against each other in the courtyard. At the moment it was Max against Oliver.

"Draciel attack!!" Max commanded.

"Go Max whoop his butt!" Tyson called out.

"Unicolyn dodge it!" Oliver shouted.

"OLIVER SHOW HIM HOW IT IS DONE!!" Enrique encouraged.

Jackie called to the guys but they weren't listening, they were all absorbed in the battle. She tried to call Max but he didn't show any interest other than their battle. Obviously Tyson would be obsessed and the only way to grab his attention was to wave food in front of his face. Oliver and Enrique were also the same as Tyson and Max, giving all their attention to the battle. Everyone was preoccupied with blading except Kai wasn't anywhere around, ray and Kenny were busy analysing the battle and devising strategies that they didn't notice Jackie either.

Robert tried to assist Jackie, he called to Oliver but the only reply he gave was, "In a minute."

Robert tried Tyson, "Oi Tyson the cooks are making snacks for lunch do you want any?"

His replied, "Maybe later I'm busy here."

Jackie was surprised to hear that Tyson wasn't stampeding at the mention of food.

Robert said to Jackie, "I think we better stop and wait until they are finished battling or do you have a better and ideas?"

Jackie's face suddenly lit up, "I'll be right back, and can you hold for at least fifteen minutes."

"Yeah it is not like the guys are going anywhere soon, besides it might be a while yet," Robert sounded quite optimistic.

When Jackie went upstairs Robert thought to himself as she sat down on one of the marble benches, "I hope that she isn't doing anything stupid because it is only to get the guys' attention nothing more."

Watching the battle Robert chuckled a bit at his next thought, "I hope she isn't going to strip or anything because that would definitely get their attention alright."

A few minutes later Jackie appeared wearing a tight black tank top that stopped just above her waist and a black leather mini skirt, she had her hair down, it was a darker shade of red that resembled blood and somehow it was half way down her back. She wore black gloves that reached up to her elbows and four inch heeled boots. Surprisingly to Robert, Jackie had dark eyeliner and mascara and blood red lipstick and nails, and around her neck was a black choker shaped in a 'V' with a red crystal hanging in the centre of the point.

She looked very dark and dangerous though he liked the sight of Jackie because her outfit showed the right amount of body and emphasised her curves. She resembled an assassin; suddenly Robert noticed that Jackie held a whip, the whip made her look even more dangerous and seductive.

Robert moved over to Jackie questioning her about her costume, "Where in hell did you get that out fit?" he was a little glad that the guys haven't noticed …yet.

Jackie answered simply, "I didn't get it from anywhere it is an illusion."

She smiled as Robert asked, "So how are you going to get their attention might I ask?"

"Simple Robbie, growing up with a brother like Johnny I have started to understand males better. To put it plain boys like girls with bodies that reveal the more let's say alluring parts."

Robert just said, "Okay Jackie I get what you mean, so but how exactly are you going to get them to notice you?"

Jackie smiled, "Just watch me."

Strolling over to Ray fist and sat on his lap. She started to play with his neck as she held her other arm around his neck.

The instant she sat down Ray noticed the weight and when he looked up to see who was on him, he gazed, mesmerised at Jackie's body in the outfit. He eyed her up and down finally said, "Hello, from where did you come fr…"

Before he could finish Jackie stood up and walked behind Kenny giving him a slight peck on the cheek. He was instantly lured into watching Jackie as did Ray as she placed the whip on the empty bench.

Robert laughed silently at Jackie's act and how easily ray and Kenny could be seduced.

Ray and Kenny followed her movements form their seats as she strolled over to Tyson and Enrique's direction. Firstly she tried Enrique, he would be easier to tempt since he usually spends his time in the company of girls at home. From the side Jackie stepped in front of him but he didn't notice...yet. A very skanky idea appeared in her head, with no consideration she moved her right leg against his left and placing her left hand on his right cheek she gently directed his head towards her and finally slowly grabbing his attention more she started to run her fingers down his neck to his chest.

Smiling she thought, 'Gotcha'. Tyson was next, with a sneaky idea Jackie walked behind the navy haired blader and with Robert, Ray, Kenny and Enrique watching her movements. Jackie carefully took his cap, breaking his focus Tyson turned around annoyed, "Hey what is the…idea?" he slowed when he saw Jackie in her skimpy clothes.

Innocently Jackie said, "Oh sorry I thought you were someone I know, here is your cap back," trying to hand back the cap.

Tyson replied, "It is okay you can keep it," while not taking his eyes off her.

Jackie smiled saying, "Oh thanks a lot cutie."

Tuning her attention to Robert, Jackie mimed out 'two more'. All he did was smile and laugh.

Placing the cap down on the bench and picking up her whip Jackie walked into the centre of the battle. Annoyed Max and Oliver stopped then Max shouted, "Do you mind we're trying to have a battle here." Max called Draciel back and Oliver added, "Yeah, you are in the way," then called his beyblade back as well.

Jackie said in the most innocent voice she could muster, "Oh sorry boys, I thought that you strong and brave boys could help me that's all." She walked over the Max and using the handle of the whip she prompted his chin up towards her, leaning closer to her face she whispered, "Won't you help me please," she fluttered her eyelashes, "pretty please Maxie," moving her face back she gave a little pout. Giving in Max agreed.

She slowly let go and started walking in Oliver's direction then stopping a few steps away she turned back and flicked the mass of red hair to give Max a little smile and wink. After she turned back to Oliver and evil thought occurred in her mind, and then standing back a bit she held up the whip and in a few strokes she tore Oliver's shirt off. Walking over to him she whispered seductively, "Hello Ollie is there something you want that I can grant?"

Before he could answer Jackie spun around and flicked her hair near his face, he could feel a few strands gently across his cheek.

Smiling successfully Jackie returned to Robert's side.

--

In the morning Boris strolled across the A building until he came to where the senior bladers lived lately since the building was rebuilt.

The purple haired man walked straight into the Demolition Boys' dorm room while three boys stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the person blocking the doorway. Quite annoyed he gave a 'ahem', and in response the boys lined up in a line and gave a hasty bow.

"I see you haven't forgotten your manners, then again of you did it would be a week in the chain room," Boris chuckled, "Now, I want you boys to start your training for your next mission… wait a minute, where is Valkov?"

The three boys looked confused because usually Tala would be with them when being spoken to by Boris about a task. Finally Boris questioned Bryan, "Boy where is that red headed menace, he better not be causing trouble like last time.'

"I don't know."

"Spenser?"

"Me neither sir?

"Ian?"

"I don't know more that Bryan or Spenser sir."

"Pathetic all of you, yet you three I find more trustworthy than Tala. Now go and start training. I have business to attend to and a …minor detail." Boris smirked to himself and didn't realise that the three boys ere still there looking puzzled. Boris realised and shouted, "Well, get to it or do I have to whip you to get you to move."

With haste the boys put on shoes and socks and extra clothes then making sure that they had everything they needed including their beyblades, they ran off to the senior training room. After the Demolition Boys were gone the purple haired man ordered two soldiers who were patrolling in the corridor to find Tala and bring him to him as soon as he is found.

"Make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes sir."

Boris continued to the room adjacent to the boys' room that belonged to his latest experiment and daughter. As he entered, the fourteen year old girl was sitting vigilantly on the edge of her bed while balancing the rapid spinning beyblade on her gloved index finger. As her father came in, the beyblade dropped into its master's outstretched palm.

"How did you sleep last night?"

The question sounded more like a demand to know than a personal query. "Okay but not well with all the reoccurring nightmares."

"Tell me about these nightmares of yours, I would like to know."

Taken back about her father's sudden interest, Kazuki embraced the moment and told him that each nightmare were connected to the others. She explained that he was doing another experiment on her yet it wasn't her at all.

"Okay I understand," then turning to the window Boris gazed out into the morning light. A short while passed and neither of them said anything until Boris said one word 'switch'. Automatically Black Dranzer switched mind space with the girl.

"What is the matter master?"

"Black Dranzer I want you to tell me what is happening to the girl."

"I don't know sir."

Raising his voice Boris shouted, "Then tell me how she knows about your memories and my plans."

"I don't know sir she thinks they are all nightmares right now so your plan is safe for now sir. Really sir I don't know how she could be able to read my memories let alone tap into them so easily."

"Black Dranzer, you were created to be the strongest bitbeast ever and you can't be overthrown by a mere girl."

"I am sorry sir I ...it is not my fault sir I tried to stop her when she dreams but I can't read her thoughts to try to persuade her to change them. It is as though she blocks me with something and as her dreaming state deepens she suddenly stops those fantasy dreams and relives my memories in her mind. I can't stop her from reading them and I have tried sir."

"Well it looks like you haven't been trying hard enough have you?"

"I have sir believe me please."

"Well you better or else this," he held up a small remote, "This is to persuade you to try harder," with a turn of his wrist Boris pointed the remote at Black Dranzer.

In fear Black Dranzer said, "Won't it hurt the girl?"

"Well no and yes, you will be able to feel this and so will Kazuki but it is a slight tingle to her because you are in control of her body at the present." Boris smirked then continued, "Shall I give you a demonstration? What is that yes? Okay." Turning the knob Kazuki's body fell to the ground and started to be taken over with wild spasms.

After he thought that the punishment was enough Boris stopped and said 'switch', putting the remote away he said to Kazuki who was back in control of her body, "Kazuki I want you to start your training for the next mission in Scotland with the Demolition Boys. I gather that they will be in the senior training room right now so off you go.'

Kazuki put her boots on and grabbing her beyblade from the ground she strolled past her father and as she was almost out of the door Boris said to her sternly, "Your nightmares just ignore them got it."

She turned her head back toward her father and replied, "Okay sir," then when she was about to step into the corridor, two soldiers were prodding a boy along and the instant that Kazuki noticed the red hair the only one thought came into her mind, "Tala what have you done this time?" Sighing she strolled off into the opposite direction to the senior training room.

--

All that the purple haired teen could say was, "whoa you are very thorough, don't you think you went a little overboard."

"Not really anyway at least I got their attention."

"One question before you ask the guys, don't you need Kai as well?"

"Yeah I do but I think he'll help anyway to annoy his grandfather and plus he feels a little guilty about the whole ordeal."

"Alright you go ahead with your plan little miss vixen."

Jackie smiled then turning to the possessed boys she said, "Okay now I need you guys to help me get Johnny and the other guy from their kidnappers. I'll help and as payment Robert has agreed for me to take Johnny's position during the tournament, temporary of course. My plant will require someone to do some hacking, also some brave people to come just in case there is a problem and also there will be someone who is to guide us and I have that half covered as long as they agree to do it that is. Finally transport is something I can definitely cover most likely a jet any questions?"

Tyson put his hand up, "Um who are you? And why do you want to help us get Johnny and Kyle back?"

Jackie said, "You already know me but not in this outfit."

Robert interrupted, "She has already told us why stupid."

Ray said, "Can you tell us who you are or else we won't help."

Suddenly Kai with his shirt back on came into the courtyard, saying nothing he just leaned himself against the walls with his arms folded across his chest.

'At least he is here to at least listen to the plan,' she thought, sighing Jackie said, "Well I'm not sure if you recognise me in this but maybe this might job your memories, Oliver you should recognise me easily." Out of nowhere Jackie pulled out her beyblade and held it out to Oliver who took it into his hands but nothing clicked in his mind.

Robert looked at Jackie doubtfully then unexpectantly Kai said, "The blade belongs to the Changer."

Instantly Oliver recalled back to his loss against the mysterious blader. He handed the blade back then mentioned, "You look different without the blue hair."

Robert said to Jackie, "I think it would be easier to tell them straight off who you really are so they can fully understand."

Jackie agreed, "Okay, I am the Changer and I want to help Johnny and the other guy back because I am his sister and I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to him."

Confused Tyson questioned, "Doesn't Johnny only have one sister?"

Kai interrupted, "She is Johnny's sister stupid, the girl you have been staring at is Jackie."

Max, Oliver, Tyson and Enrique all said, "That is Jackie!!"

Robert laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you guys but it was Jackie's idea to get your attentions."

Ray blushed, "Um Jackie is that outfit real?"

Jackie smiled then replied, "Yes and no, I'll explain my family does have one bitbeast that is Johnny's. When I was little I wanted to beyblade so Johnny gave me one then after a while I got a bitbeast and when my parents found out they freaked out. Luckily Johnny lied and said that he was going to destroy it himself but he gave it back. So since my bitbeast is an illusionist I can change my appearance so I could beyblade without my parents knowing. Okay that is how I became the Changer and what you see now."

Robert added, "So now you guys understand don't you?"

Oliver asked Robert, "Did you know about Jackie before now?"

Guiltily Robert said, "Of course I knew but only awhile ago, I figured it out before Johnny got kidnapped."

Max added, "Now does everyone here know."

Jackie answered, "Just about and I think Kai knew before Robert did."

The grey-blue haired teen only gave a grunt in reply.

Out of curiosity Enrique asked, "Jackie why did you choose that particular outfit anyway?"

"Enrique to tell you the truth I wanted to get all you guys to pay attention to me not the beybattle so I thought that I could seduce you all lo and behold look at you guys not one of you have even considered to look away from me. Look at yourselves already, Ray looks like he is going to have a sweat attack, Kenny is too embarrassed to even make eye contact when I look in his direction, you Enrique look like you really want to get me alone. Look at the lovesick zombie I never knew that Tyson could be this obsessive with anything else but food, Maxie is acting like a sheep lured into a trap."

They glanced over to a confused Max, "Maaah what are you looking at?"

Jackie continued with her description, "and finally Ollie over there looks too embarrassed without his shirt.

Robert laughed, "They were all caught hook line and sinker,"

With his eyes closed Kai said, "You all are pathetic, come on how can you fall for that?"

Tyson added his opinion, "Kai have you even looked at her come on don't you even have the slightest thought that she looks hot."

"Coming from a guy who idolises food I don't think so,"

"What about Mr uptight, I haven't even seen you with a girl let alone wanting to be close to one. At Jackie's party you had to be taunted to dance."

Jackie interrupted before Kai could think of a comeback, "Okay then truthfully guys tell everyone here including Kai to say what they think of me in this outfit easy peasy."

Turning to Robert Jackie asked him to go first.

His reply was 'bewitching'

Ray was next, 'seductive assassin'

Kenny was blushing as he answered 'sexy'

Enrique grinned as he said his response, 'hot, sexy and dangerous'

Tyson drooled as he replied, 'hot definitely hot'

Max said, 'she-devil'

Oliver outright said, 'seductive yet naughty

Jackie smiled a little satisfied, it was Kai's turn and everyone turned their attention on him, he said nothing. Ray said to spit it out already and the other guys agreed.

Since Kai refused to say anything Jackie said to wait a minute while she does something, she dropped the whip into Robert's hand and walked over the Bladebreakers' captain. At that point he decided to open his eyes to see what was happening. With her right hand she ran it up his chest until it reached his neck. The brining up her other hand to link her hands then pulled Kai closer for a kiss. The bystanders looked shocked to see Kai being kissing Jackie. When the pash session was over she asked his opinion about her and he answered, 'changer'.

Jackie walked back to get her whip and Enrique made a comment to Tyson, "At least now you can't say that Kai hasn't kissed a girl before you. No need to worry there are plenty of girls that probably like a guy with an iron stomach."

Ray came over and gave Tyson a pat on the back, "It is okay Jackie was only playing around."

Tired of the outfit Jackie snapped her fingers and she changed into khaki cargo pants and a blue halter neck but still had the whip in her hand. Confused Max asked, "Jackie you said that outfit was an illusion but is the whip too?"

"Of course not it is real, how could I rip Oliver's shirt clean of him? I just thought that it would give my appearance a little edge don't you? Here catch." Max caught the whip and started to examine it.

"It sure adds an element of danger don't you reckon Oliver?" added Ray.

"I do Ray but if you don't mind I think I better get myself another shirt don't you Jackie."

"Go ahead there should be a robotic tailor in Johnny's room because he always wrecks his clothes one way or another,"

Next minute a rumble roared from Tyson's stomach, "I think it is time for a snack you coming Max?"

Max gave the whip back to Jackie then ran after Tyson, "Wait up I want to see if there is any dessert."

Ray asked Jackie what she used the whip for, she replied, "I use it for many things mostly hand eye coordination, accuracy, tricks and to keep my brother in line."

Robert joined the conversation, "What exactly do you mean? Do you actually whip your brother?"

"Oh no I just rip hi clothes off him while he trains and when he has girls around."

"So that is why you mentioned the robotic tailor." Enrique laughed both Ray and Robert joined in while Jackie grinned.

"Okay I think that it is time for lunch." Jackie mentioned.

"Yeah we better go before Tyson eats everything," Ray added.

Kenny and Kai did not go they preferred to stay where they were working on training data and silently leaning against the wall.

--

Johnny I don't like this one bit do you reckon that your friends are going to rescue us?" Kyle asked the red headed boy to try and make conversation.

"I have no idea to be honest but I do hope we get rescued soon because I'm getting bored," Johnny complained.

"Me too and I hope they can get in here. Boris has this place linked up and he can tell who comes in and out."

Johnny feel silent and thought to himself whether his sister and team mates even want him back at all, "Jackie would never abandon me she is loyal for that but she has her eyes set on Kai for a worthy opponent. I just hope that she doesn't pick up his attitude," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Kyle do you have any family members who might still care for you? I'm sorry if it sounds inconsiderate but I'm just curious." Johnny questioned the older man.

"Actually as weird as it sounds I am an orphan, I never knew my real parents so all through my early years before I was around the age of eight my family were wolves up until I was found by a small boy about my age at the time. He treated me like a normal person not a savage beast forced to salvage whatever he could find. I will never forget what Yuri did for me and how he was tragically killed on the basis of someone else's greed and thirst for power and authority."

"That is a bit extreme isn't it?" commented the red haired boy.

"Yes I reckon it is but I knew one person who said that it was for the greater good for the strongest to survive." Kyle replied

"Who are they if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll tell you what happened first. When I was little my parents left me or they died I never found out which one it was. One day three children came into the woods where I lived with a pack of wolves. Now that I look back on it they were the closest family I had at the time. They children found me under a pile of branches nearly frozen to death; the pack had left me behind. I quite remember what happened next but they took me to the dark blue haired boy's house and hid me in his room. For many years we played together and

--

Everyone was sitting down eating lunch in the dining hall except for the Bladebreakers' captain and Kenny. Tyson even though ate all six courses had at least 6-8 serves and still was going. Everyone finished and was watching him pack nearly half all the food that was set out on the table.

Kenny came into the dining hall carrying his trusty laptop; he took a seat beside Ray. Calmly he asked Jackie whether she had a plan yet.

"Of course I have a plan, okay if everyone except Sir Piggsalot over there I'll tell you. As you all know I need all of you to do various tasks."

"What kind of tasks are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

"Noting too hard just get in and out with our goal is the main thing, "Jackie replied.

"Isf thap rall toop easthy," Tyson said with a full mouth.

"Tyson swallow then talk, it is rude and impolite," Robert urged.

"Of course that isn't the main thing but the part in between is the hard part. We need tho be able to successfully execute this carefully or else it will end in more than a few cuts and bruises," Jackie said.

"What do we need to do?"asked the Majestics team leader.

--

"Zenborg attack silver radiance."

"Seaborg water typhoon."

"Falborg feather dagger cyclone."

"Wyborg poison strike."

The four beyblade attacked each other, each trying to be the one to reign supreme. Zenborg stayed in the centre, both blader and bitbeast waited for the right moment to strike then when all three blades were closely lined up together the raven haired girl shouted, "Analais," two blades identical to the original appeared and in synchronisation they hit the other blades out of the ring.

The boys weren't surprised that Kazuki won but annoyed for losing due to the fact that they didn't like losing battles let alone to a girl.

Triumphantly Kazuki thought, 'well done Zenborg.'

The bitbeast replied with a gentle sweep of its wing across its master's face.

Ian congratulated Kazuki and asked about the attack.

She replied, "Well to be honest it was just something that came from my dream I had last night."

Spenser added, "It sure works and man it is powerful."

Bryan didn't say a word; he just looked at Kazuki distastefully.

--

**R & R**

**hope u all lik dis cus i wil be hapy if u review**

**(puppy eyes)**

**ikl wings**


	4. Chapter 44 The Prank and The Dream

**Emptiness**

(ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction and i really loved it_

**Disclaimer: i dont no wat u r talkin bout but i m cute dat if i sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs**

**--**

**Chapter Forty four: The Pr****ank and the Dream**

Robert came up to Jackie's room talking too fast that she couldn't catch a word.

Sighing she asked him to close the door, he did as he was told.

"Okay, now start again and slow down a bit."

Taking a deep breath Robert said, "Why didn't you come to me and ask about taking your brother's place at the tournament? Why did you have to go and see Kai? I like the idea Jackie and it is not like I will kill you."

Jackie sat down on the chair swing then replied, "I knew you would say no and plus I couldn't find you. Kai was the first person I saw because he was in the maze."

Grinning Robert asked, "Were you perving on him? Is that why you went to see him first?"

Jackie fell silent.

"Jackie I would have said yes you know but you don't have to go on a wild raid to get your brother back and trust me we will get him back."

"I asked Kai because I did a little background check on him and did you know that his grandfather gave him a beyblade that can capture other bitbeasts but instead of helping his grandfather he destroyed a whole building. I also tracked the email address from the message sent to Kai and guess what it is from a location in Russia. The building complex is a highly technical and tight. I went through so many programs and data bases to try to get information but I finally got it."

--

Kazuki lay awake in a dark room lit only by the silver moonlight glowing from the balcony. She was no longer in the fortress of the abbey but in an ice castle. Craving to explore her surroundings Kazuki got up from the large bed with its fluffy pure white covers and soft linen sheets.

Running her fingertips along the pillars lining the perimeter of the room that led to the balcony, she eyed the picturesque view of the crisp snow like the one surrounding the abbey yet this snow mean purity and beauty not harshness and sorrow.

As she stepped out into the open she gawped in awe at the sight of her nightgown. It wasn't the old grey clothes she wore to bed at the abbey but a pure white silk dress. The rim of the skirt was adorned with silvery grey signet down. Lined up along the banister were small rectangular flower beds that had colours of dark blue white pink and their aroma smelled heavenly. All along the railing were vines tangled down banister, there between the dark leaves were small white buds the size of small crystals, she went to touch the delicate bud then suddenly it opened into a stunning blossom with large white skirts and in the centre were little stems with crystal beads on the ends.

In joy Kazuki spun around in enjoyment, when she finished and was puffed out she placed her hand upon her chest and to her surprise she felt a small delicate chain and pendant around her neck. Curious Kazuki took the catch off and with the necklace in her palm she noticed a silver pendant in the shape of two swans one with a diamond crown and the other with a dark sapphire crown, their necks were intertwined as though they were the two sides to one whole. Gleefully she tried to put the necklace back on but had trouble with the catch to hook the chain. She almost gave up until a gentle yet chilling touch of someone's hands reached for the necklace and fastened it on for her.

When the person finished fastening the necklace they grabbed Kazuki around the waist then leaning close to her right ear whispered, "There my angel."

Kazuki smiled and replied a polite thank you, then turning her body to face the person who came to her aid and to her surprise she saw a quite muscular red haired boy wearing a white fur coat and only boxer shorts underneath. The person had their gaze toward the ground so Kazuki couldn't recognise the face when they looked straight at her. The same ice blue eyes, though they were intimidating but warm.

In shock Kazuki asked as she stepped back toward the banister, "Tala what are you doing here?"

Smiling Tala replied, "I am here because I love you and obviously you love me."

Grabbing the nearest object, a pebble from the flower bed she said as she held the pebble at ready, "If you don't give me a proper explanation I will throw this at you and I don't miss."

"It is alright my angel, nothing will harm you. You are here because this is what you want in your heart and mind."

Raged Kazuki busted out, "What, that is ridiculous, I never wanted to be here and there are things I would truly want but this is not one of them."

"Dreams are based on our thoughts, feelings and wants; although when you dream you visit a place within yourself that connects certain thoughts and feelings making them into something like what you see around us. Yet at times what happens is like what you do in reality. The only difference is that here, whatever is impossible in the real world is fulfilled here. The present place is the purest of your heart and soul, here you are the 'angel'," Tala explained.

"This is a dream? It seems so real yet now I understand what you are saying…sort of," she replied as she dropped the pebble back into the flowerbed, continuing with the assurance that Tala means well Kazuki said a little annoyed, "If I am the so called 'angel' as you call it then why am I your angel?"

"Number one the term angel refers more to the status, like people say there are good and bad but in you there is both, hence the yin yang effect. Now you are my angel because I love you. You are the pure spirit that can change the world a d I your brave and loyal champion."

Puzzled Kazuki asked Tala to explain it a bit easier for her to understand.

"Okay, well first the angel part," Tala paused to gather the correct words to best explain, "Ahh, you see that necklace of yours, well look at the pendant. Why do you think that is two swans?"

"I think I get you, Zenborg is my bitbeast and she has both a hikari and yami for so naturally I am the same. So what you are saying is that I hold the power and strength to decide how things turn out."

"It is not really a decision but more a action based on instinct and intuition."

"Now about the 'my angel' I don't understand the lovey-dovey part."

"Kazuki I call you 'my angel' because you are one of the loveliest people I have ever met. Also I love you because you have been through so much pain to have no one to hold you or be near," slowly he stepped toward Kazuki and with his arm out then as he was about half and arms length away he pulled her closer to him. They stared into each other's eyes, Tala smiled then continued, "Kazuki I don't want you to be forced to hide yourself, I want you to be who you are," with that he kissed her on her lips.

The kiss wasn't like the ones she shared in reality, it was lighter, more delicate, and almost affectionate. It was tender, careful, a tearful goodbye, just the pressure of his lips on hers. No overwhelming emotions, no regrets, just the kiss in itself.

Through the long kiss Kazuki managed to whisper 'thank you'. Then darkness started to swallow her again.

Darkness again except that this place wasn't full of wonder and awe but a hint of danger and uncertainty.

Confused on her whereabouts Kazuki shouted, "Is anybody there?"

No answer came only silence.

Then suddenly huge fog lights switched on lighting up a huge stadium. Kazuki looked around to find that in fact it was a huge beyblading arena. All she could see was the beydish and two shadowy bladers, one was the behind her and the other was on the opposite side of the beydish. There was also another being, a silver armoured, dark blue dolphin.

Thinking that this is one of her dreams except that it turned into a nightmare, Kazuki tried to focus on her surroundings. She looked at the blader behind her and to her surprise the shadowy figure became clearer. Then a voice echoed in her mind, '3…2…1... Let it rip!!' the person behind her let out a blackish blue beyblade into the dish, the other blader did the same.

The beyblades circled around the dish then a familiar voice ordered the dark blade to attack 'Dark Phoenix Flare'. At ht e order Kazuki leapt forward to attack the other beyblade and its bit beast. She suddenly transformed, her hair grew half way down to her legs, her hands and feet became claws with razor sharp talons, and dark feathered wings sprouted from the middle of her back, her whole body had a black glow.

She zoned in on the blade then attacked the dolphin bitbeast causing it to become wounded and finally cease to spin. The dark blackish blue blade kept circling the ring while Kazuki in her dark dorm flew down to the armoured dolphin and with a simple motion of thrusting one of the clawed hands; she pulled out a palm sized orb that glistened a shade of blue. In the reflection of the orb Kazuki could only see the bright red eyes.

Grasping the blue sphere she let herself absorb it. After the blue orb was gone she turned to the shadowy figure behind her and to her astonishment she saw the two tone blue grey hair of the one person she wanted revenge upon. He stood there with his crimson eyes smirking as he called the beyblade back. She could see the lust and desire in his eyes.

--

"What is it, tell me already?"

"The building is owned and run by a Voltaire Hiwatari but a guy named Boris does most of the dirty work."

"So what?"

"That means that Johnny and the other guy are in Russia and I know exactly where they are. Kai knows where everything is and how to get into the systems." Jackie explained.

"Okay I get you, wait a minute how did you know about the email?"

"Well, you see I used Kenny's laptop to find the location and the origin of the email."

"Impressive you are prepared but that isn't the whole picture is it?"

"Of course I'm more intelligent than my brother naturally."

"Fine I'll let you take your brother's place if we can get him back and I think that her wont like being out of the action. One more question, how are you going to get in without being noticed?"

"Easy remember how my bitbeast is an illusionist well with the aid of first hand witnesses who saw the soldiers that tried to kill us, we will be able to be soldiers, plus my bit beast easy peasy."

"Wait won't that mean that you have to tell the guys your identity… the Changer?"

"Yeah and that is the down part."

"At least when you do the tournament you can be in disguise," Robert smiled.

Joyfully Jackie stood up exclaiming, "That's settled then so let's get started."

"So Jackie when are you going to tell the guys?" Robert inquired.

"Now!!" she ran to the door and Robert followed after, "Wait for me will you!!"

--

Waking with a shock, Kazuki gasped forcefully to try to calm herself down, her head swelled with thoughts and ideas, each fighting to gain dominance in her mind. 'What is happening to me? Am I becoming weak and worthless? Is it father's doing to punish me? Is it the side effects of the experiments? Am I being possessed by something that could change the world forever?'

After some careful thought she finally was resolving in leaving the situation for another time. Then Black Dranzer appeared into Kazuki's mind to try to convince her to rest otherwise Boris would punish her for not being at the top of her ability.

"Mother I want to get all this irrelevant doubt out of my mind but I can't, it is ever haunting me. My nightmares of being probed and treated like impossible experiment scares me and I didn't realise I was even in a state of fear like this before now."

Black Dranzer made a quick memo to ask Boris to fix the flaw in the girl being able to read its thoughts and tap into old memories.

"Mother, what is wrong?"

Breaking out of its mental trance Black Dranzer replied, "I have to see your father that is all, now go back to sleep little one."

--

Downstairs the boys were blading against each other in the courtyard. At the moment it was Max against Oliver.

"Draciel attack!!" Max commanded.

"Go Max whoop his butt!" Tyson called out.

"Unicolyn dodge it!" Oliver shouted.

"OLIVER SHOW HIM HOW IT IS DONE!!" Enrique encouraged.

Jackie called to the guys but they weren't listening, they were all absorbed in the battle. She tried to call Max but he didn't show any interest other than their battle. Obviously Tyson would be obsessed and the only way to grab his attention was to wave food in front of his face. Oliver and Enrique were also the same as Tyson and Max, giving all their attention to the battle. Everyone was preoccupied with blading except Kai wasn't anywhere around, ray and Kenny were busy analysing the battle and devising strategies that they didn't notice Jackie either.

Robert tried to assist Jackie, he called to Oliver but the only reply he gave was, "In a minute."

Robert tried Tyson, "Oi Tyson the cooks are making snacks for lunch do you want any?"

His replied, "Maybe later I'm busy here."

Jackie was surprised to hear that Tyson wasn't stampeding at the mention of food.

Robert said to Jackie, "I think we better stop and wait until they are finished battling or do you have a better and ideas?"

Jackie's face suddenly lit up, "I'll be right back, and can you hold for at least fifteen minutes."

"Yeah it is not like the guys are going anywhere soon, besides it might be a while yet," Robert sounded quite optimistic.

When Jackie went upstairs Robert thought to himself as she sat down on one of the marble benches, "I hope that she isn't doing anything stupid because it is only to get the guys' attention nothing more."

Watching the battle Robert chuckled a bit at his next thought, "I hope she isn't going to strip or anything because that would definitely get their attention alright."

A few minutes later Jackie appeared wearing a tight black tank top that stopped just above her waist and a black leather mini skirt, she had her hair down, it was a darker shade of red that resembled blood and somehow it was half way down her back. She wore black gloves that reached up to her elbows and four inch heeled boots. Surprisingly to Robert, Jackie had dark eyeliner and mascara and blood red lipstick and nails, and around her neck was a black choker shaped in a 'V' with a red crystal hanging in the centre of the point.

She looked very dark and dangerous though he liked the sight of Jackie because her outfit showed the right amount of body and emphasised her curves. She resembled an assassin; suddenly Robert noticed that Jackie held a whip, the whip made her look even more dangerous and seductive.

Robert moved over to Jackie questioning her about her costume, "Where in hell did you get that out fit?" he was a little glad that the guys haven't noticed …yet.

Jackie answered simply, "I didn't get it from anywhere it is an illusion."

She smiled as Robert asked, "So how are you going to get their attention might I ask?"

"Simple Robbie, growing up with a brother like Johnny I have started to understand males better. To put it plain boys like girls with bodies that reveal the more let's say alluring parts."

Robert just said, "Okay Jackie I get what you mean, so but how exactly are you going to get them to notice you?"

Jackie smiled, "Just watch me."

Strolling over to Ray fist and sat on his lap. She started to play with his neck as she held her other arm around his neck.

The instant she sat down Ray noticed the weight and when he looked up to see who was on him, he gazed, mesmerised at Jackie's body in the outfit. He eyed her up and down finally said, "Hello, from where did you come fr…"

Before he could finish Jackie stood up and walked behind Kenny giving him a slight peck on the cheek. He was instantly lured into watching Jackie as did Ray as she placed the whip on the empty bench.

Robert laughed silently at Jackie's act and how easily ray and Kenny could be seduced.

Ray and Kenny followed her movements form their seats as she strolled over to Tyson and Enrique's direction. Firstly she tried Enrique, he would be easier to tempt since he usually spends his time in the company of girls at home. From the side Jackie stepped in front of him but he didn't notice...yet. A very skanky idea appeared in her head, with no consideration she moved her right leg against his left and placing her left hand on his right cheek she gently directed his head towards her and finally slowly grabbing his attention more she started to run her fingers down his neck to his chest.

Smiling she thought, 'Gotcha'. Tyson was next, with a sneaky idea Jackie walked behind the navy haired blader and with Robert, Ray, Kenny and Enrique watching her movements. Jackie carefully took his cap, breaking his focus Tyson turned around annoyed, "Hey what is the…idea?" he slowed when he saw Jackie in her skimpy clothes.

Innocently Jackie said, "Oh sorry I thought you were someone I know, here is your cap back," trying to hand back the cap.

Tyson replied, "It is okay you can keep it," while not taking his eyes off her.

Jackie smiled saying, "Oh thanks a lot cutie."

Tuning her attention to Robert, Jackie mimed out 'two more'. All he did was smile and laugh.

Placing the cap down on the bench and picking up her whip Jackie walked into the centre of the battle. Annoyed Max and Oliver stopped then Max shouted, "Do you mind we're trying to have a battle here." Max called Draciel back and Oliver added, "Yeah, you are in the way," then called his beyblade back as well.

Jackie said in the most innocent voice she could muster, "Oh sorry boys, I thought that you strong and brave boys could help me that's all." She walked over the Max and using the handle of the whip she prompted his chin up towards her, leaning closer to her face she whispered, "Won't you help me please," she fluttered her eyelashes, "pretty please Maxie," moving her face back she gave a little pout. Giving in Max agreed.

She slowly let go and started walking in Oliver's direction then stopping a few steps away she turned back and flicked the mass of red hair to give Max a little smile and wink. After she turned back to Oliver and evil thought occurred in her mind, and then standing back a bit she held up the whip and in a few strokes she tore Oliver's shirt off. Walking over to him she whispered seductively, "Hello Ollie is there something you want that I can grant?"

Before he could answer Jackie spun around and flicked her hair near his face, he could feel a few strands gently across his cheek.

Smiling successfully Jackie returned to Robert's side.

--

**Read and review**

** read and review**

**do it i command you to **

**what i wasnt hypnotising you**

**okay bye**

**ikl wings :)**


	5. Chapter 45 Accomplishment

**Emptiness**

(ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction and i really loved it_

**Disclaimer: i dont no wat u r talkin bout but i m cute dat if i sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs**

--

**Chapter 45: ****Accomplishment**

In the morning Boris strolled across the A building until he came to where the senior bladers lived lately since the building was rebuilt.

The purple haired man walked straight into the Demolition Boys' dorm room while three boys stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the person blocking the doorway. Quite annoyed he gave a 'ahem', and in response the boys lined up in a line and gave a hasty bow.

"I see you haven't forgotten your manners, then again of you did it would be a week in the chain room," Boris chuckled, "Now, I want you boys to start your training for your next mission… wait a minute, where is Valkov?"

The three boys looked confused because usually Tala would be with them when being spoken to by Boris about a task. Finally Boris questioned Bryan, "Boy where is that red headed menace, he better not be causing trouble like last time.'

"I don't know."

"Spenser?"

"Me neither sir?

"Ian?"

"I don't know more that Bryan or Spenser sir."

"Pathetic all of you, yet you three I find more trustworthy than Tala. Now go and start training. I have business to attend to and a …minor detail." Boris smirked to himself and didn't realise that the three boys ere still there looking puzzled. Boris realised and shouted, "Well, get to it or do I have to whip you to get you to move."

With haste the boys put on shoes and socks and extra clothes then making sure that they had everything they needed including their beyblades, they ran off to the senior training room. After the Demolition Boys were gone the purple haired man ordered two soldiers who were patrolling in the corridor to find Tala and bring him to him as soon as he is found.

"Make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes sir."

Boris continued to the room adjacent to the boys' room that belonged to his latest experiment and daughter. As he entered, the fourteen year old girl was sitting vigilantly on the edge of her bed while balancing the rapid spinning beyblade on her gloved index finger. As her father came in, the beyblade dropped into its master's outstretched palm.

"How did you sleep last night?"

The question sounded more like a demand to know than a personal query. "Okay but not well with all the reoccurring nightmares."

"Tell me about these nightmares of yours, I would like to know."

Taken back about her father's sudden interest, Kazuki embraced the moment and told him that each nightmare were connected to the others. She explained that he was doing another experiment on her yet it wasn't her at all.

"Okay I understand," then turning to the window Boris gazed out into the morning light. A short while passed and neither of them said anything until Boris said one word 'switch'. Automatically Black Dranzer switched mind space with the girl.

"What is the matter master?"

"Black Dranzer I want you to tell me what is happening to the girl."

"I don't know sir."

Raising his voice Boris shouted, "Then tell me how she knows about your memories and my plans."

"I don't know sir she thinks they are all nightmares right now so your plan is safe for now sir. Really sir I don't know how she could be able to read my memories let alone tap into them so easily."

"Black Dranzer, you were created to be the strongest bitbeast ever and you can't be overthrown by a mere girl."

"I am sorry sir I ...it is not my fault sir I tried to stop her when she dreams but I can't read her thoughts to try to persuade her to change them. It is as though she blocks me with something and as her dreaming state deepens she suddenly stops those fantasy dreams and relives my memories in her mind. I can't stop her from reading them and I have tried sir."

"Well it looks like you haven't been trying hard enough have you?"

"I have sir believe me please."

"Well you better or else this," he held up a small remote, "This is to persuade you to try harder," with a turn of his wrist Boris pointed the remote at Black Dranzer.

In fear Black Dranzer said, "Won't it hurt the girl?"

"Well no and yes, you will be able to feel this and so will Kazuki but it is a slight tingle to her because you are in control of her body at the present." Boris smirked then continued, "Shall I give you a demonstration? What is that yes? Okay." Turning the knob Kazuki's body fell to the ground and started to be taken over with wild spasms.

After he thought that the punishment was enough Boris stopped and said 'switch', putting the remote away he said to Kazuki who was back in control of her body, "Kazuki I want you to start your training for the next mission in Scotland with the Demolition Boys. I gather that they will be in the senior training room right now so off you go.'

Kazuki put her boots on and grabbing her beyblade from the ground she strolled past her father and as she was almost out of the door Boris said to her sternly, "Your nightmares just ignore them got it."

She turned her head back toward her father and replied, "Okay sir," then when she was about to step into the corridor, two soldiers were prodding a boy along and the instant that Kazuki noticed the red hair the only one thought came into her mind, "Tala what have you done this time?" Sighing she strolled off into the opposite direction to the senior training room.

--

All that the purple haired teen could say was, "whoa you are very thorough, and don't you think you went a little overboard."

"Not really anyway at least I got their attention."

"One question before you ask the guys, don't you need Kai as well?"

"Yeah I do but I think he'll help anyway to annoy his grandfather and plus he feels a little guilty about the whole ordeal."

"Alright you go ahead with your plan little miss vixen."

Jackie smiled then turning to the possessed boys she said, "Okay now I need you guys to help me get Johnny and the other guy from their kidnappers. I'll help and as payment Robert has agreed for me to take Johnny's position during the tournament, temporary of course. My plant will require someone to do some hacking, also some brave people to come just in case there is a problem and also there will be someone who is to guide us and I have that half covered as long as they agree to do it that is. Finally transport is something I can definitely cover most likely a jet any questions?"

Tyson put his hand up, "Um who are you? And why do you want to help us get Johnny and Kyle back?"

Jackie said, "You already know me but not in this outfit."

Robert interrupted, "She has already told us why stupid."

Ray said, "Can you tell us who you are or else we won't help."

Suddenly Kai with his shirt back on came into the courtyard, saying nothing he just leaned himself against the walls with his arms folded across his chest.

'At least he is here to at least listen to the plan,' she thought, sighing Jackie said, "Well I'm not sure if you recognise me in this but maybe this might job your memories, Oliver you should recognise me easily." Out of nowhere Jackie pulled out her beyblade and held it out to Oliver who took it into his hands but nothing clicked in his mind.

Robert looked at Jackie doubtfully then unexpectantly Kai said, "The blade belongs to the Changer."

Instantly Oliver recalled back to his loss against the mysterious blader. He handed the blade back then mentioned, "You look different without the blue hair."

Robert said to Jackie, "I think it would be easier to tell them straight off who you really are so they can fully understand."

Jackie agreed, "Okay, I am the Changer and I want to help Johnny and the other guy back because I am his sister and I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to him."

Confused Tyson questioned, "Doesn't Johnny only have one sister?"

Kai interrupted, "She is Johnny's sister stupid, and the girl you have been staring at is Jackie."

Max, Oliver, Tyson and Enrique all said, "That is Jackie!!"

Robert laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you guys but it was Jackie's idea to get your attentions."

Ray blushed, "Um Jackie is that outfit real?"

Jackie smiled then replied, "Yes and no, I'll explain my family does have one bitbeast that is Johnny's. When I was little I wanted to beyblade so Johnny gave me one then after a while I got a bitbeast and when my parents found out they freaked out. Luckily Johnny lied and said that he was going to destroy it himself but he gave it back. So since my bitbeast is an illusionist I can change my appearance so I could beyblade without my parents knowing. Okay that is how I became the Changer and what you see now."

Robert added, "So now you guys understand don't you?"

Oliver asked Robert, "Did you know about Jackie before now?"

Guiltily Robert said, "Of course I knew but only awhile ago, I figured it out before Johnny got kidnapped."

Max added, "Now does everyone here know."

Jackie answered, "Just about and I think Kai knew before Robert did."

The grey-blue haired teen only gave a grunt in reply.

Out of curiosity Enrique asked, "Jackie why did you choose that particular outfit anyway?"

"Enrique to tell you the truth I wanted to get all you guys to pay attention to me not the beybattle so I thought that I could seduce you all lo and behold look at you guys not one of you have even considered to look away from me. Look at yourselves already, Ray looks like he is going to have a sweat attack, Kenny is too embarrassed to even make eye contact when I look in his direction, you Enrique look like you really want to get me alone. Look at the lovesick zombie I never knew that Tyson could be this obsessive with anything else but food, Maxie is acting like a sheep lured into a trap."

They glanced over to a confused Max, "Maaah what are you looking at?"

Jackie continued with her description, "and finally Ollie over there looks too embarrassed without his shirt.

Robert laughed, "They were all caught hook line and sinker,"

With his eyes closed Kai said, "You all are pathetic, come on how can you fall for that?"

Tyson added his opinion, "Kai have you even looked at her come on don't you even have the slightest thought that she looks hot."

"Coming from a guy who idolises food I don't think so,"

"What about Mr uptight, I haven't even seen you with a girl let alone wanting to be close to one. At Jackie's party you had to be taunted to dance."

Jackie interrupted before Kai could think of a comeback, "Okay then truthfully guys tell everyone here including Kai to say what they think of me in this outfit easy peasy."

Turning to Robert Jackie asked him to go first.

His reply was 'bewitching'

Ray was next, 'seductive assassin'

Kenny was blushing as he answered 'sexy'

Enrique grinned as he said his response, 'hot, sexy and dangerous'

Tyson drooled as he replied, 'hot definitely hot'

Max said, 'she-devil'

Oliver outright said, 'seductive yet naughty

Jackie smiled a little satisfied, it was Kai's turn and everyone turned their attention on him, he said nothing. Ray said to spit it out already and the other guys agreed.

Since Kai refused to say anything Jackie said to wait a minute while she does something, she dropped the whip into Robert's hand and walked over the Bladebreakers' captain. At that point he decided to open his eyes to see what was happening. With her right hand she ran it up his chest until it reached his neck. The brining up her other hand to link her hands then pulled Kai closer for a kiss. The bystanders looked shocked to see Kai being kissing Jackie. When the pash session was over she asked his opinion about her and he answered, 'changer'.

Jackie walked back to get her whip and Enrique made a comment to Tyson, "At least now you can't say that Kai hasn't kissed a girl before you. No need to worry there are plenty of girls that probably like a guy with an iron stomach."

Ray came over and gave Tyson a pat on the back, "It is okay Jackie was only playing around."

Tired of the outfit Jackie snapped her fingers and she changed into khaki cargo pants and a blue halter neck but still had the whip in her hand. Confused Max asked, "Jackie you said that outfit was an illusion but is the whip too?"

"Of course not it is real, how could I rip Oliver's shirt clean of him? I just thought that it would give my appearance a little edge don't you? Here catch." Max caught the whip and started to examine it.

"It sure adds an element of danger don't you reckon Oliver?" added Ray.

"I do Ray but if you don't mind I think I better get myself another shirt don't you Jackie."

"Go ahead there should be a robotic tailor in Johnny's room because he always wrecks his clothes one way or another,"

Next minute a rumble roared from Tyson's stomach, "I think it is time for a snack you coming Max?"

Max gave the whip back to Jackie then ran after Tyson, "Wait up I want to see if there is any dessert."

Ray asked Jackie what she used the whip for, she replied, "I use it for many things mostly hand eye coordination, accuracy, tricks and to keep my brother in line."

Robert joined the conversation, "What exactly do you mean? Do you actually whip your brother?"

"Oh no I just rip his clothes off him while he trains and when he has girls around."

"So that is why you mentioned the robotic tailor." Enrique laughed both Ray and Robert joined in while Jackie grinned.

"Okay I think that it is time for lunch." Jackie mentioned.

"Yeah we better go before Tyson eats everything," Ray added.

Kenny and Kai did not go they preferred to stay where they were working on training data and silently leaning against the wall.

--

** hi again every one **

**read and review or else my add on wont continue**

**:)**

**ikl wings**


	6. Chapter 46 The Story

**Emptiness**

(ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction and i really loved it_

**Disclaimer: i dont no wat u r talkin bout but i m cute dat if i sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs**

--

**Chapter 46: The Story**

A little while after Kazuki left, two soldiers that he assigned to go and fetch Tala came back with the red haired teen that was being prodded in front of them. Boris walked out of his daughter's room and closed the door. Impatiently he growled at the soldiers to follow behind to his office. They obeyed his orders until they reached the large metal door that led to Boris' office then the soldiers were dismissed.

Sitting at his desk Boris motioned Tala to sit in the chair opposite that stood off to the right of his desk.

"Do you know why you are here Tala?"

The red headed teen was silently observing the person before him.

"Even with chains you still refuse to mind your own business. I know what is happening and I don't want you to be near Kazuki understand that. Your interference is distracting her from her training."

Still Tala was silent.

"Well... speak already or did someone cut your tongue out? No? Maybe that can be arranged."

"Do as you like Sir I'm just the disposable guinea pig," replied the teen.

"Why yes you are but I still want to do a few experiments," with that the teen was dismissed.

When Tala was almost out the door Boris added, "Remember boy if you don't be careful you are going to get yourself killed if you get in her way or mine."

--

"Johnny I don't like this one bit, do you think that your friends are going to rescue us? Kyle asked the red headed boy, trying to make conversation.

"I have no idea to be honest but I do hope that we get rescued soon because I am getting bored."Johnny complained.

"Me too and I just hope that they can get into here. Boris has this place linked up and he can tell who comes in and out. This place is pretty much wired."

Johnny fell silent, he thought to himself about whether his sister and friends want him back at all, "Jackie would never abandon me she is too loyal for that but she has her eyes set on Kai for a worthy opponent. I just hope that she doesn't pick up his attitude," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Kyle? Do you have any family members who still care about you? I am sorry if I sound inconsiderate but I'm just curious." Johnny questioned the older man.

"Actually I was an orphan, my sister and I were found by a young boy about my age. He treated us like we were normal people and not the savage creatures forced to salvage in order to survive. I will never forget what Yuri did for us and it was so tragic that he had to die on the basis of a misunderstanding and a thirst for power and authority."

"That is a bit extreme isn't it?" commented the red haired boy.

"I say yes it is but I know one person that says that it was for the better good so that they can have power over everyone else." Kyle replied.

"Who are they if you don't mind me asking?" Johnny questioned.

"I'll tell you what happened first. When I was little my parents left Anna and I or else they died, I never found out which one it was. One day a boy came to the woods where we lived, the silvery blue haired boy found me under a tree half frozen to death and my sister trying to wake me up, he made us feel like we were a real family. I don't remember exactly what happened next but we was taken to the silvery blue haired boy's home. They fed me and kept me warm, over time they taught me how to read, speak and how to act normally. Anna was always by my side and Yuri protected us against his father as much as he could. Many years past and we played together, I showed them the world I use to live in and he showed me how to beyblade. I remember how Yuri, Anna Boris and I made our own team though Boris wasn't very happy that I was better than him. Thankfully Anna was there to calm Boris down; she was the only person who had that power over him. Our team was very close until Boris who was the brainy and strategist wanted to be the one to rule the group. He challenged Yuri many times, Anna and I both tried to stop him. Luckily to our relief Yuri won every time, from that day since Boris first challenged Yuri his anger built inside him. Then one time he heard Yuri's father sought out for the strongest beybladers so that with their power he can take control and dominate the world as he walked passes one of the restricted labs one day, he heard that from just a fragment of Yuri's bitbeast Dranzer he could turn it into the ultimate bitbeast so it would do their bidding but they need a test blader. Unannounced Boris barged through the door and said that he'll do it as long as he could use it against Yuri. Voltaire thought that it was great timing though if Boris won that would mean that Yuri would be useless. Voltaire gave Boris a new blade which boosted the attacks but thankfully when Boris did battle Yuri he lost even with the new blade. Boris only wanted power but Yuri wouldn't let him progress in his plan." Kyle recounted the story but stopped for Johnny to ask questions.

"So you knew Kai's father and Boris before, that would had been torture." commented Johnny.

"Actually it was quite entertaining. After Boris lost to Yuri for the eighty seventh time actually managed to chip Dranzer a little and then Voltaire started to make Black Dranzer. Of course Boris became his assistant and started to disappear during the night. Anna and I were a little worried about what was happening but brave Yuri knew that he was up to something. Every time Boris was with us Yuri always kept a close eye on what he was doing. Anna at that time started to an infatuation with him, she considered him to be mysterious, he also took a liking to Anna but being trained by Voltaire in that abbey told him that he was to erase all emotions except hate, desire and anger. Are you with me so far?" the older man asked.

"Yes, continue when you are ready." Johnny prompted.

"Well our little group became slowly separated and it finally happened when Yuri fell in love with a Russian girl. That was about the time when Boris wanted to strike but unfortunately for him Yuri had something that he really wanted to protect plus over the years of training and preparation he grew stronger than Boris could ever be. Yuri won the battle but fearing what would happen if his father would do try to get rid of him so he fled. Obviously in those days it would have been a small number of people at the abbey ant it was easier to escape. They were gone for nearly two years when Boris found where they were staying and ambushed them, they stood no chance at all but brave Yuri fought with all his might to try to give his lover time to escape. Luckily I visited Yuri every time I had time to get away and that night I was passing by and saw everything. They killed him, I did nothing to help at all, I was scared, and I wish I could but I froze, I couldn't even move from my spot. Soon after they had gone I ran to the cabin to find my friend laid on the floor and blood spilling everywhere then I saw his beyblade under the table. Full of grief I placed it on his chest, then suddenly a warm haze surrounded us and somehow he was alive. Smiling at me Yuri asked me to watch his wife and keep her and the child, and if anything happens that something happened to her to take the child to Voltaire. I questioned what he said but he told me that if Voltaire had to raise the child in order to get true power of Dranzer. With his last breath he said, "Thank you". The haze cleared and Yuri was dead again. I never shed tears as I did that moment. I sat in the snow punching it until Dranzer appeared in front of me; it told me that it would watch over the boy until the time was right and then battle alongside him. "Kyle started to show sorrow in his eyes and great respect.

"That was a sad and inspiring story. What happened to Kai's mother?" Johnny asked.

"Yuri was right, Boris killed her but I found the boy in one of the caves I used when I was out and about."

"So this whole thing is solely for power." Summed up the red haired teen.

--

**this is me this is wjho i want to be **

**read and review **

**i love you all**

**ikl wings**


	7. Chapter 47 The Briefing

**Emptiness**

(ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction and i really loved it_

**Disclaimer: i dont no wat u r talkin bout but i m cute dat if i sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs**

--

**Chapter 47: ****The Briefing**

Everyone was sitting down eating lunch in the dining hall except for the Bladebreakers' captain and Kenny. Tyson even though ate all six courses had at least 6-8 serves and still was going. Everyone finished and was watching him pack nearly half all the food that was set out on the table.

Kenny came into the dining hall carrying his trusty laptop; he took a seat beside Ray. Calmly he asked Jackie whether she had a plan yet.

"Of course I have a plan, okay if everyone except Sir Piggsalot over there I'll tell you. As you all know I need all of you to do various tasks."

"What kind of tasks are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

"Noting too hard just get in and out with our goal is the main thing, "Jackie replied.

"Isf thap rall toop easthy," Tyson said with a full mouth.

"Tyson swallow then talk, it is rude and impolite," Robert urged.

"Of course that isn't the main thing but the part in between is the hard part. We need tho be able to successfully execute this carefully or else it will end in more than a few cuts and bruises," Jackie said.

"What do we need to do?"asked the Majestics team leader.

"First we need someone to access the building's security system and hack into the main frame to get hold of the building plans. That's where you come in Kenny," Jackie explained.

"Okay, there won't be any actual fighting will there?" anxiously brown haired boy questioned.

"Not really unless you get into trouble so I'm assigning Tyson to be your body guard and to get him out of the way." The girl said.

"Hey, I'm not that useless you know," retorted the navy haired boy with now an empty mouth.

"I know but to be honest Tyson you are stubborn, bull-headed and most likely to complain, okay, back to my plan. We need a group to come with me and do some sneaking around. I think that me, Robert, Ray and Kai will be team A. Max, Oliver and Enrique I want you guys to be Team B as look outs." Jackie commanded.

"Jackie don't you have to actually tell Mr Sourpuss about your plan?" Enrique asked.

"Not really but I have a feeling that he will come anyways plus he is our guide so he has to come," replied the red haired girl, "Besides I have a feeling that he already knows about me plan."

"How?" Robert interjected.

"He and I, you could say we have a mutual agreement."

Oliver questioned Jackie about being discovered once inside the building.

"Ollie you don't remember what my bitbeast can do?"

"Of course I do, your bitbeast is an illusionist."

"Exactly, it made me into the changer so we should be able to change you guys into temporary soldiers with the help of a few props."

"Okay now that is settled about the transport, how are we getting there?" asked Kenny.

"We are taking a jet, my jet." Jackie grinned as Tyson and Max shouted, "Your jet!"

"Yes my jet. Okay I think that is all." Jackie picked up two apples from the table then as she was about to leave Robert interjected, "When exactly are we going to do this rescue mission exactly?"

Smiling at the boys Jackie said, "Tomorrow night but we are leaving right after lunch."

Taking her apples Jackie left the guys with shock still planted on their faces.

As she turned out of the dining hall she found Kai in the lounge room.

"You were listening am I right?"

Kai gave a low 'hn'

"Okay I'll take that as a yes then, here catch," throwing the second apple to the slate haired boy who caught it with one hand.

Taking one bite he said, "Why do you assume that I will help you?"

"I'm not, I only though that you'd want to help, nothing more."

"You are a stubborn girl you know that but also possessing a very interesting skill for beyblading," Kai said as he took a bite out of the apple.

"At least it is fair now because you know who your opponent is," Jackie commented.

"Yeah but I prefer the Changer, at least she wasn't assuming that everything has to be done her way."

"Well at least I am not an inconsiderate up stuck bastard," Jackie spat then angrily took a large chunk out of the fruit.

"Whatever but insulting me won't get your brother back. You need me, and you can't deny that you like me Jackie."

"I don't like someone like you Kai," Jackie shouted and took another large bite of the apple.

"Come on you couldn't take your eyes off me before when you came and found me in the maze."

"What! You can't be serious. In your dreams Kai. I wouldn't even consider ever doing that."

"Oh really then explain why you kissed me?"

"I... kissed you because I wanted your attention I need you to guide us through your grandfather's building to get Johnny and the other guy back."

"You enjoyed kissing me Jackie admit it. Besides what girl wouldn't want to be near me? I have the most fans out of my team and a bit more than Enrique. One more thing the other guy has a name...his name is Kyle." Kai snapped back.

"Fine, whatever," then giving up on the conversation with Kai Jackie left to go into the courtyard.

--

"Zenborg attack silver radiance."

"Seaborg water typhoon."

"Falborg feather dagger cyclone."

"Wyborg poison strike."

The four beyblade attacked each other, each trying to be the one to reign supreme. Zenborg stayed in the centre, both blader and bitbeast waited for the right moment to strike then when all three blades were closely lined up together the raven haired girl shouted, "Analais," two blades identical to the original appeared and in synchronisation they hit the other blades out of the ring.

The boys weren't surprised that Kazuki won but annoyed for losing due to the fact that they didn't like losing battles let alone to a girl.

Triumphantly Kazuki thought, 'well done Zenborg.'

The bitbeast replied with a gentle sweep of its wing across its master's face.

Ian congratulated Kazuki and asked about the attack.

She replied, "Well to be honest it was just something that came from my dream I had last night."

Spenser added, "It sure works and man it is powerful."

Bryan didn't say a word; he just looked at Kazuki distastefully.

--

**read and review everyeone**

**or else i wont be back**

**agent ikl wings **

**:P**


	8. Chapter 48 Off We Go

**Emptiness**

(ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction and i really loved it_

**Disclaimer: i dont no wat u r talkin bout but i m cute dat if i sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs**

**--**

**Chapter 48: Off We Go **

Max and Oliver were waiting in the courtyard. "Okay is everyone ready yet?" asked the impatient Max.

"Max have you been eating sugar again?" Oliver questioned his hypo friend.

"No I haven't Oliver; it is just very exciting to be on a mission like in spy movies," replied the blonde.

Robert and Enrique entered the conversation, " I hope that for your sake Max, you don't get blown up or have to make an important decision that could determine the future of the world," said the purple haired captain.

Enrique added, "If this was a mission from a movie there would be a hot and sexy lady who would be living a double life and helps us with our mission to save the world."

Laughing Oliver joked, "In this case I think that we have our hot and sexy girl who does live a double life but we are saving her brother and the other guy, not the world."

"That is not funny Oliver and I am not the only one here who thinks that she is hot you know. Everyone here has the hots for her ever since she pulled that illusion trick on us."

Robert shocked blabbed out, "What! Everyone!"

Max nodded as Kenny came rushing in with his trusty laptop in hand, he sat on the nearby bench. Opening it up and started to type then triumphantly said, "I've done it even though it took me a while but I got it."

"What is it?" asked a lazy Tyson who had just walked in yawning.

"Remember how Jackie assigned me to do a bit of research based on that mysterious email that Kai received we managed to pin point the location and now we know where to go."

"And that is the first part right Chief," said Ray who just appeared.

"Yes, well we know who has Johnny and Kyle."

"Right... keep going," encouraged Robert.

"Okay I thought it would have taken ages but I have hacked into the building's mainframe and got the plans though it took a while to using a few satellite zoning systems."

"That's great Chief!" Max exclaimed.

"I'm not finished Max, there is one tiny problem."

"What's that Kenny?" inquired Enrique.

"I think it is a trap, Boris wants us to come, and it is too easy."

"Well we won't know if we don't try right Chief," commented an optimistic Tyson.

"Then we should get going, where is Jackie?" asked Ray who was carrying some binoculars. Max looked puzzled, "These are for us to look at things far away."

The impatient Tyson asked where Jackie was and Robert simply said, "She'll be here, this is her plan after all."

Next minute Jackie wearing black cargo pants, a black turtle neck, a vest, a pair of black gloves, army boots and sunglasses held back her hair that wasn't tied back; barged into the courtyard saying, "Are you boys ready to kick some bad guy ass or what?"

Laughing Ray commented, "In the case of Enrique it wouldn't be kicking as such with you Jackie."

"Hey I'm not that predictable Mr Crouching Tigre Hidden Dragon," defended the Italian blonde.

"If you guys stopped insulting each other then can we go now?" snapped Jackie.

"Calm down Jackie we're done," sulked Enrique.

"Okay let's go then," the seven boys followed the girl out to a hanger behind the maze.

In awe Max and Tyson ran towards the silver jet. Doing a big somersault up to the stairs Jackie added, "Have you guys got everything and done what you need to do? I am talking about toilet breaks and eating enough to last at least six hours, I am talking mainly to you Tyson."

"Yes," said the guys in unison as they boarded the jet.

"Okay first thing, I am glad you have binoculars. How many are there?"

"Four, Oliver, Robert, Kenny and I have one each," replied Ray.

"Good, Kenny make sure Tyson doesn't break it okay. Wait, where is Mr Sourpuss?"

Suddenly Kai appears on the top step.

"Where did you come from?" asked Robert bitterly.

"I just got here if you must know," Kai spat.

"Stop it you two save the fighting until we get into that situation when we are there," snapped the read haired girl.

Both Kai and Robert dropped the argument and sat opposite each other on the lounge.

"Cool you even have a mini bar," Tyson excitedly ran toward the small fridge, next minute when he tried to open the door, he was zapped. Confused he tried again but again suffered a mild electric shock. Everyone was laughing except the tight lipped Bladebreakers' captain who had his arms crossed his chest and eyes closed.

Refusing to give up Tyson tried for the third time but like the previous time before he was shocked, turning to Jackie he complained, "Jackie your fridge is broken, it keeps zapping me every time I try to open it."

Giggling she answered, "Of course it is, I had a security lock on it that is voice activated watch and learn young pad one...35391291."

The fridge opened with a click and Tyson opened the door wide only to his surprise saw a note written by Jackie, "I have a shocking personality don't I?" at the bottom was a smiley face with its tongue sticking out.

Smiling Jackie said, "I knew that you would want to get food out of my fridge Tyson and so I decided to teach you not to be greedy and too tempted to continue old habits."

Angrily Tyson replied, "You are shocking alright, you are full of surprises and pranks. Johnny obviously taught you well with the practical jokes."

"Naturally, okay since that is our laugh for the day I suggest that we get going." Jackie told everyone to take a seat and walked off to the pilot's cockpit, "Oh by the way Kenny you can't have your laptop on for a while until we are in the air."

Anxiously Max asked whether Jackie knew how to fly a plane.

"Of course she knows how to fly a plane Max why would she own her own private jet if she didn't," answered Enrique.

After a few minutes the jet was up in the air, a little relaxed the eight teens laid back in the lounges enjoying themselves.

"Don't get too comfortable we are on a mission remember not a vacation," as Jackie walked in and sat on an empty couch.

"Well there nothing else to do until we get there," commented the nekojin.

Anxiously the wary Max asked Jackie who was flying the jet.

"Auto pilot Max and Kenny you can turn your laptop on now it won't interfere with the navigational systems."

The laptop said, "Finally, I thought that you had forgotten me."

"I would never forget about you Dizzy," replied the brown haired boy with the glasses.

"Jackie how long until we get there?" the French boy asked.

"Maybe about a few hours, in the mean time I want to remind you to stick to your tasks. Tyson and Kenny stay hidden outside okay. Robert and Ray you two can work together seeing as Mr Sourpuss over there has a problem working with some people. Oliver you guys are our look outs. One more thing," she stood up and took out four bags, "There are four more on the other side above Max and Tyson. Everyone has their own bags which are labelled. In these are thermo suits I picked up and as you can see they are designed to look like normal cargo pants and shirts, a jacket and bullet proof vest, army boots with steel caps for hiking up slopes, gloves and inferred heat seeking sunglasses. I also managed to rig up a nifty tool belt that includes a grapple; lock picks, trackers and a laser pen."

After her mission briefing, the guys dressed in the clothes and buckled the belts while Jackie left to give them some privacy. She came back, passing each a small watch and earpiece, "You might need this to communicate with everyone and it acts like a beacon for Kenny to home onto."

"Cool," exclaimed the navy haired and the blonde teens.

"Wow Jackie you think of nearly everything don't you, "smiled the black haired neko jin.

"I know Robert says that a lot," joked the red haired girl.

"I do?" Robert turned his attention to the conversation.

"Yes, Mr All Awesome Leader," sarcastically replied Jackie.

Turning her attention to their location she muttered, "It looks like we are close to the Russian boarder but it will be a while until we get to Tula."

"Huh you say something Jackie?" Oliver asked who was watching Tyson and Max thumb wrestle.

"I said that we're close to the boarder."

She sighed but was cheered up by everyone's relaxed and calm state at the present. "Well at least they aren't killing each other though Robert and Kai look like they are going to strangle each other," she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath she stood up and made her way to the cockpit.

A long while passed and Jackie came back to the guys to tell them that very soon they were to land.

"Where are we exactly Jackie?" asked Ray.

"Tula," came the answer spoken by Kai.

"How would you know," spat Robert, "Unless you have been here?"

"Actually I have...," turning his attention to Jackie he instructed her to land at least 5 miles away from the town.

Obediently Jackie obeyed ad after a few minutes the flight was over and everyone was outside with their bags. They took everything that was needed and made sure nothing was left behind.

"Wow Jackie these clothes are very warm," commented Tyson.

"Well of course unless you want to freeze like a popsicle."

"I feel like a secret agent or a spy and these clothes and gadgets wow," Max gleefully jumped up and down on the spot.

Laughing Ray said, "Max you better save some energy for when we get there."

"Okay can we get going now, just wait a sec," Jackie pointed her beyblade at the jet and on seconds it disappeared, "Okay now let's go."

The girl lead the group toward a 50m wide river, turning to the boys she said, "Okay we need to cross her obviously."

Shocked Kenny said, "But there is no bridge here."

Pointing to her left Jackie indicated an old rope and wood plank bridge about 10m away.

"Are we seriously going to...cross that thing, wont it fall out from under us?" questioned the navy haired teen.

"Of course were crossing over there but luckily for you guys I gave you grapples that come I gun form. So in this case we have to get two people to fire theirs across to the other side of the river over the top of the bridge."

"What is the catch?" asked a worried Oliver.

"Well for one if you miss or of you don't get the hooks to latch onto the other side or the cable breaks then you fall to your deaths."

Sarcastically Enrique added, "Wow Jackie you are nice aren't you."

"Okay back on track there has to be will have three so any volunteers?" instantly Robert volunteered, "Good now two more, Tyson? Kenny?" though they didn't want to they accepted. "Okay that leaves the rest of us any combination will do as long as everyone gets over."

Reluctantly Kenny placed his laptop in the backpack making sure that it was secure.

"Everyone ready? Okay not everyone speak at once. Now who is going first?" no one moved, "Okay then who will do it with me?"

"I'll do it," came a voice that belonged to Kai. He grabbed his grapple gun and stood beside Jackie.

Smiling Jackie started to walk in the direction of the bridge. Both Kai and Jackie stood near the edge. They were about to fire when Jackie remembered the harness lock in her backpack; she clipped it on to Kai's belt and her own. "Done now let's do this, 3...2...1... fire!"

Once the grapple was securely hooked on the other side, cautiously they both stepped onto the rickety bridge.

One step at a time and one foot in front of the other. Suddenly as they were three quarters of the way across Jackie's foot went through and broke a plank. Instinctively Kai grabbed her around the waist and as quickly as they could they were over to the other side.

Jackie waved to the others signalling that they were okay and the next set could cross. Jealousy rushed through the boys' bodies but no one more than Robert after seeing that Kai still had his hand protectively on Jackie as they helped each other release the harness lock.

Eager to get across so that Kai didn't spend too long alone with Jackie, Robert asked Kenny and Tyson if they wanted to go next. They both weren't sure but agreed when the purple haired teen mentioned that if anything happened there would be more help for the others.

Ready the three stepped near the bridge, Jackie finally released from the lock and using her communicator she instructed the boys to take out the harness locks and clip them onto their belts in which they obediently obeyed.

The read haired leader ordered them to fire on her command at the tree since they were heavier than Kai and her put together. "Okay 3...2...1... fire!" the three hit their targets and in about ten minutes they were over.

Max and Ray were next, coolly walking across like they were on normal ground.

The last two made their way over cautiously but were over with the others on the other side in a matter of minutes.

**--**

**we're off to review so that ikl wings can continue to write**

**we're off to review so that this story continues**

**thank you**

**ikl wings**


	9. Chapter 49 The First Challenge

**Emptiness**

(ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that i read of fanfiction and i really loved it_

**Disclaimer: i dont no wat u r talkin bout but i m cute dat if i sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs**

**--**

**Chapter 49: The First Challenge**

"Oh look at who is back; it is easy to guess what you are here for being a daughter of a mad obsessive maniac. It is a pity that your mother, she was against the whole experiments on people and brainwashing," Kyle accused.

"Yes and no, yes I am Boris' daughter ad in a way I'm far stronger, better and more powerful than him due to his assistance. But no I am who I am and I use to be a little like my mother but since her disappearance I was miserable but now she is back and I am stronger than I have ever been," defended the teenage girl.

"Whatever you say but I'm not one to fall for the sweet person act because once you are lured into a trap you are helpless and I right?" questioned the man.

"Yes but I'm not here to argue with you am I, so since my father has given me the privilege of doing whatever I like with you guys I have a proposition. I will let you have your precious bitbeasts back so you can survive a small number of challenges," Kazuki smirked.

"What's the catch?" enquired Johnny.

"Simple you have to do whatever you can to get through without damaging your beyblades...too much. One more thing you will be wearing specially designed suits that let you connect with them but if they get hurt you get hurt through electrical pulses. Brilliant idea really." Kazuki threw back her hair and laughed evilly.

Nervous Johnny asked, "How many challenges and what will you be doing?"

"For one there are 3 rooms and the two will challenge and tire you out and the third will be... brutal," she laughed turning toward the door. "Oh yes, you better be ready in three hours," with that she walked away.

Once outside the door Black Dranzer gave control back to Kazuki, "Mother what happened, why am I her... to see the prisoners?"

Black Dranzer replied, "Yes dear I organised for you to do an activity in a few hours to help you concentrate on training," Black Dranzer took control again and went to find the Demolition Boys.

A few hours later Kyle and Johnny were led to a large iron door where Kazuki held out two bitchips.

"I assure you that you will need these," she handed over the bitchips then a soldier came to her with two grey jackets, "Put them on you will need it to play my game. Enter the door please when you are ready."

Nervously they pulled the jackets on and entered through the large door. Surprisingly the door opened easily than first thought.

The room was dark and quiet damp. A voice rang out, "This is your first task. Hit me once with your blades. Oh by the way you better have good aiming because I'll be moving... alot." The lights turned on to reveal a lush jungle.

Black Dranzer gave the control back to Kazuki and in her mind instructed her about her task, "Come on girl you have to keep out of the way and try not to get hurt. You have the advantage, focus on your endurance and use the trees as much as you can."

"Okay I will, I am ready," Kazuki stepped out into a clearing smiling, "Over to your right are launchers choose wisely but it won't do you much good."

The two males looked and the box near their right, then as they turned to look back the raven haired girl disappeared.

The Scottish teen shrugged and walking to the box pulled out a glove shooter while Kyle took longer but finally decided on a crossbow type.

Kazuki watched the two then said, "Ready I see, so let's get started," she leapt from branch to branch while the two on the ground stood attentive and at the ready.

Suddenly as Kyle was watching a thicket of treed he heard a rustle of leaves and a few seconds later a black, white and silver blade shot at him. Instinctively he shot his blade to counterattack it, and as both blades kept their attack going a small crack appeared on Kyle's blade. Kyle winced in pain as the electric shock surged through his body. Johnny concerned asked whether he was alright, he replied, "Yeah, I'm okay now it is gone."

A deep chuckle came from behind them, "One more thing every time you get hurt the amount of volts increases and I suggest you don't get hurt more than 4 times because the 5th will fry you alive."

"You are a disgusting, sick and treacherous monster," Johnny raised the launcher at Kazuki but missed.

"Whoops, was that a dummy shot or was that an attempt to hit me?" she leapt into the air and shot Johnny right in the chest, "My turn."

While Johnny fell to the ground she disappeared again into the trees, Kyle helped him up then had an idea. He whispered into the young man's ear then they launched their blades and chased each other's in the opposite direction.

'What are they thinking of staying with each other's blades? Whatever they are doing it won't work.'

Next minute Kazuki felt a low thump and like dominos the trees were falling. Kazuki had to keep leaping in order to keep from being found, she was cornered in the last tree. Hesitantly she launched her blade at the base, Johnny launched his blade and Kyle was not far behind, the girl closed her eyes and yelled, "Analais," two blades appeared and threw the oncoming blades back into one of the tree trunks.

The raven haired girl snarled as the two blades suddenly disappeared from the trunks. She was stunned to see no indent in the wood or that either one of her opponents were flinching.

Unexpectedly the two blades appeared behind her on the branch. Kyle and Johnny yelled, "Now." Both blades shot forward, she tried to protect herself from the assault with her arms.

They did it, the Russian girl spat, "A fluke nothing more ah well you both have to pass the other two rooms."

Kazuki jumped from her perch, she asked how they did it, "Simple the lights with the help from the jungle heat, made mirages or hallucinations if you prefer to call them," The dark haired man explained.

"Don't get too worked up because it won't happen again." Kazuki stated.

--

Everyone is over safe and sound," said the rather optimistic Robert.

"Okay then let's get going, I want to kick some bad guy ass," remarked Tyson.

"Just wait a minute Tyson we need to check where we are first. Kenny do you mind?" Jackie checked her watch as the brown haired boy took out his trusty laptop , Dizzy read out their location.

"54°N, 36°E."

"Okay that is good we are on the right track... so far," sounded the relieved Jackie, "Now which direction?" pressing a button on her watch a virtual menu appeared then a large map with a large red cross that showed their location. She informed the boys to do the same so they could understand how it worked.

Confused Tyson asked Jackie what it was for.

"It is a navigational system stupid," taunted Ray.

"Hey I was only asking okay so back off," Tyson was about to punch Ray in the head until Enrique interrupted.

Wisely Oliver suggested that they should move before it starts to get dark. Immediately the navy haired teen backed away from the neko jin and turned his attention to Jackie's instructions, "Once we get a mile outside our destination everyone drops their equipment and we wait it off. Until it is time we might be able to sleep and plan out our strategies and no Tyson you wont be able to sleep because well lets say your snoring will wake the undead."

"Hey I don't snore."

"Oh yes you do," replied all except Kai.

"How long do we have to wait exactly?" asked Max.

"Dont know exactly but the sooner we go the more we will know," replied Jackie.

They marched through the crisp white ground until Jackie stopped them to ask for co ordinates, "55.37°N , 35.54°E."

It was about three hours that they marched through the frozen wasteland and the sun was nearly ready to set. The group decided to take a break, Ray found a nice clearing with some rocks surrounded by trees.

"Okay since we have been walking around for a long time I think it is time for something to eat. Look in the front sections of your bags," directed the Scottish girl as she started to make a small fire out of a few dead branches.

"Wow Jackie how did you fit all this in here?" Oliver pulled out sandwiches, fruit, a canister of hot cocoa, and one of water. There were even treats for everyone, their favourites.

"It is not a big deal, I knew that we would be out for a while co I used my common sense," replied Jackie who was taking a sip of cocoa.

Everyone was eating even Kai who was biting into an apple while the ever hungry Tyson scoffed the food with gusto.

Max didn't have the ability to guzzle down the food as fast as his friend but he ate it as though it was the first meal that he had ever eaten in a long time.

Nearly everyone had finished their sandwiches and fruit and now starting on their treats Jackie had packed. Robert got his toffees, Tyson had pudding, Enrique was given tiramisu, Oliver bit happily into the still warm croissants and Kai was given soda but refused to have it. Ray happily ate fruit and Jackie watched her friends while munching her flower shaped sugar cookies, then a moan was heard.

"Hey Jackie how come I don't get anything?" complained the blonde.

"Actually you do Max," Jackie rummaged through her bag, "Here it is I didn't put it in your bag well because I knew that you would go psycho on me. Now choose a hand." Jackie held her clenched fists out in front of the blonde.

"They must be very small, um right," Jackie revealed three lollies. He gleefully snatched them out of her palm.

Ray came up and sat next to Jackie, "You shouldn't have done that you know he'll go hyperactive."

She took a bite of her cookie, "I know but what I gave Max wasn't lollies they're yoghurt balls. He thinks they're lollies because I had a little help from a friend. Besides the yoghurt balls have a natural sweetener in them and it will just give him a little amount of energy."

Jackie stood up, "Ray can you keep an eye on him anyway?" he smiled from his spot.

--

** your first task is to read the story**

**then you may proceed to the second task of reviewing**

**you are dismissed **

**signed commnder ikl wings**

**:P**


	10. Chapter 50 The Second Challenge

**Emptiness**

(Ikl wings add on)

_AN- this was the first fanfiction story that I read of fanfiction and I really loved it_

**Disclaimer: I don't no wat u r talkin bout but I m cute dat if I sat nxt 2 a toy u would tink dat we r relativs. I luv da seris n now dat I found fanfiction I luv it soo muh dat I evn dream bout it. :) I hav nevr don neting lik dis befor dis year n now I am addictd 2 it :P. **

--

**Chapter 50: The Second Challenge**

Kazuki led the two to another iron door. To their left three figures approached they were, Spenser, Ian and the tight lipped Bryan.

"Hiya Kazuki we are here and even found Tala on the way. I think he might be coming soon," said the large nosed boy.

"Fine whatever," replied the girl.

"What is up with her," Johnny wondered.

"I hope that he doesn't turn up so then I can finally be recognised as the strongest around here," thought Bryan.

The faint footsteps could be heard coming room one of the corridors. Standing before the group was the only red head whose air defied gravity.

"Okay wolfie boy is here so let's get started." Kazuki eyed all the boys except the red haired. When her eyes rested on Bryan she pondered, 'There is something wrong with that guy, though he isn't showing much facial expression or body language she could tell that there was something bothering him.'

"May I take over little one?" asked Black Dranzer.

"Yes mother tell them what to do in this test," answered Kazuki mentally.

"Okay let's begin, the six of you will fight separately to survive and try to bring each other down."

"Why are we here for Kazuki?" asked the Russian blonde.

"You four boys are here to do some training and I want to test your skills. Any other questions... No then let's begin."

Kazuki opened the door and cold air rushed out then with a snap of her fingers lights lit up a room revealing a frozen wasteland. Crisp white snow, cold rocks and dense frozen trees.

"You all stay here while I go and check that everything is perfect," she left the boys feeling awkward especially Johnny.

A while later Kakuki returned, handing the Demolition Boys the jackets, "What is this for, I'm not wearing it and I don't take orders from a girl let alone you," complained the purple haired Russian.

"You will if you want to prove yourself against everyone her Bryan," stated the raven haired girl.

Bryan unwillingly put the jacket over his torso.

"Okay I will explain some points; 1. Try to stay alive and eliminate the other opponents. 2. There are no rules that permit you from anything but try not to kill each other, Boris wouldn't like his team slacking off now do we? 3. If your blade gets down to 5 you're eliminated."

"Now go and hide because I'm in this game too but out of courtesy you get a 2 minute head start and I'm not using my beyblade." The male bladers looked puzzled.

"Stop staring and go already make use of your time wisely because this is going to be rough," instantly all 6 darted off in different directions.

Black Dranzer turned its attention to Kazuki, "Now I want you to track down you opponents and eliminate them."

"How can I do that if I can't use my beyblade?"

"There is more than one way to cook a turkey little one. The answer might be under your nose."

The Russian girl thought to herself what the solution was, 'right under my nose' she looked down, "Ah my flute," gently she unsheathed the silver blade. Eyeing the scenery and recovered the blade and started to charge through the thick snow.

Johnny and Kyle had split up and managed to hide in different places. Not far off was Spencer leaping in the trees not far away from Johnny. Instinctively the Scottish boy launched his blade in an attempt to eliminate him before it happened to him.

Spencer reacted to the incoming blade and launched his Seaborg. Both blades stood on opposite sides with at least 20 meters separating them.

"I see that you prefer to be the hunter than the hunted."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would," replied Spencer who was a tree behind his blade.

"Attack!!" shouted the Scot.

"Have it your way, GO!"

"Bring it on. The bigger they are the harder they fall."

Both blades jumped from the branch to branch the suddenly fell to the ground, both were still spinning.

The red haired's blade shot out to the side while Spencer's followed behind.

"Cat and mouse is it now?" commented the Russian.

"One problem Samalyon isn't a mouse or a cat for that matter."

"Either way goodbye."

"Not if I can help it."

Both blades sped to each other and crashed, sparks flew out from the blades until both were weakened and finally stopped.

"No!" both bladers shouted, they took a quick glance at each other before picking up their idle blades, then a sharp electric current surged through their body until there were two half unconscious bodies in the white snow.

Ian found Kyle in a clearing then they were battling against one another. Suddenly Kazuki appeared in a nearly tree.

"Hello boys, how are we doing so far?" she leapt behind the large nosed boy. "Hello Shortie," with a raise of her hand she reached for the dagger and sliced it across the boy's back.

"Bye Shortie," she whispered, Ian looked stunned then a sharp current of electrical pulse paralysed him and he collapsed onto the snowy frozen ground.

Kyle stunned mouthed, "You killed him."

Kazuki started to walk away, "No I didn't but if you want to help your friend he's half unconscious in the forest near the door.

"Aren't you going to eliminate me as well?" yelled Kyle after the girl.

"What's the point when you are not one of the people I am testing," Kazuki disappeared.

Bryan alertly walked through the crisp snow looking for the others, "Where are they? You can't all be eliminated already I didn't get to do anything yet," there was one person whom he wanted the most to fight against, "Where are you Tala I want the pleasure of eliminating you myself. Then I will be the strongest not you me!"

Kazuki went in search for the rest of the Demolition Boys.

She leapt through the trees, she stopped for a moment and looked behind her but no one was there. She kept going then the feeling came back.

Kazuki stopped again closed her eyes and listened, faint breathing could he heard.

She kept going until she came to a large cluster of dense tree trunks; she disappeared off to one side. Her pursuer followed but when they got closer the realised that there was no one there. Looking both ways and around but there was no trace could be found of the girl.

A strong yet slim arm came across his neck and a blade was held against his throat, "Hello wolfie boy how are you doing?"

Tala replied, "I have been better as least there wasn't a blade held against my throat like now,"

"This is a challenge isn't it, only that you must get rid of your opponents. Simple really if you think about it."

"Yes and your point being?"

"My challenge to possibly get rid of whatever is tying me down."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It is you the most over the others. Not the two prisoners or the rest of the Demolition Boys Tala but you."

"What me, what I done wrong. I have only been following Boris' direct orders nothing more and nothing less."

"You are the root of my problems; I won't have to always justify my worth to Boris if you didn't first get involved in my affairs."

"Like I said before I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then tell me why I always find you near me? In my dreams my mind and nearly everywhere I go?"

"I do no such thing for one Boris puts all of us, the Demolition Boys **and** you to train together. Two he made you a cyborg too, you know and you can block other people's thoughts if you want to and three, it is not my fault that you dreams include me. I have no power over what you think and it doesn't mean anything."

Kazuki fell silent but constantly kept a grip on her dagger against the boy's throat. Before thinking it through she moved the blade down right over the heart and with one quick motion made a diagonal slice.

"Well then I might be insane or there is more than one side to me." She whispered then shoved the Russian boys away and disappeared.

The boy lay on the ground clutching the wound. 'This is why I should be staying away from her and I have. It is not as though this is my entire fault and why I am in her dreams and around her because of training.'

Kazuki watched from a nearby tree, she thought, "It is better this way that is probably my lesson for today. Don't hold people too close because they will only get in the way of more important things."

She walked away in search of Bryan; it didn't take long as he found her.

"I am going to get rid of you myself; I wanted the privilege to dispose of Tala myself. My issue concerns him not you. I am supposed to be the strongest in this whole wretched place me not him or anyone else."

"Well Bryan you aren't the only one who has issues that concern Tala. He is the reason that I was held back of all my abilities so naturally I eliminated him myself and now the chains are cut and I am free to do as I like."

"I would rather beat him on my terms but since you beat me to it your loss will suffice" Bryan launched his blade, "Go Falborg feather tornado," the rapid attack rushed at the raven haired girl hitting her with numerous slashes. One was made at the edge of her lip, it started to bleed.

Tastefully she licked it, "Well done Bryan but that won't weaken me so take your best shot."

She lurched forward and instantly the blade shot toward the girl. The blade came towards her and she deflected it as though it was a feather. Coming closer she knocked the Russian blader to the ground and with a swift motion a stab wound appeared on his stomach, "To you Bryan I am just a small girl who gets in the way, who is not worth your time but I see myself as the angel of death. So you better be with me or against me, either way you are not getting in my way."

"You aren't to tell me that Kazuki Balkov is the strongest in the abbey, you are just a blader with potential no more than that, without Boris interfering you would be nothing but a weak and useless pawn like your ineffective brother."

"Well I do see your point Bryan but you are totally wrong, Boris wouldn't have interfered to improve my skills of I wasn't worthy to become the strongest," remarked Kazuki.

"Come on if you feel that way will you at least consider a truce?" the purpled haired teen struggled to get up.

"I thought that you don't sow weakness Mr All-Big-&-Mighty."

Bryan stood up, "I'm not; let's say that I like to keep my friends close but my enemies even closer."

The purple haired Russian looked at the girl thinking, 'I wonder if I can kill two birds with one stone? I can get the power I deserve from Kazuki's position and at the same time break down Tala. I know that there is something going on and I want to use it to my advantage."

Kazuki broke eye contact first and started to silently walk away, "If I were you I'd get a bandage for that cut."

She was out in the hall when a voice appeared in her mind, "What did you do now?"

"None of your business so but out Red," Kazuki replied.

"It is my business; you did something that affects me personally so shut up with the insults."

"Stuff you Wolf boy, I did it for your own good now leave me alone. Everyone else is injured so why don't you go and fix my mess if you don't like it."

"Why should I of it wasn't my fault."

"Go away already if you want to talk to me do it face to face or are you a coward now Red?"

"You shut your trap, all you are doing is stupid, why al the revenge when everyone did nothing to you. Bryan, Ian, Spencer and the two prisoners have nothing to do with this so why include them?"

"I don't know what you are talking about so go away already. I have said it so many times now so leave me alone."

"Fine one more thing meet me at the lake, midnight.'

"What for? Why would I waste my time?"

"You do it of you want and you should know by now that everything is not as it seems to be."

"Fine have it your way but I'm not making any promises."

--

The moon was nearly high in the sky, Jackie was looking out onto the frosty plains, 'Wow how a place like this can be so beautiful yet be dangerous and at time become so cruel."

"You do know that it more than a huge freezer," came a voice.

"Oh you scared me there Kai," Jackie sounded quite relieved.

"Well what do you reckon?"

"About what are you referring to now?"

"The scenery of course, I want to know your opinion."

"Why should I tell you what I think that would be just a waste of my breath? Besides why would you want to listen to someone's opinion but your own Mr Sourpuss?"

"No reason, just bored so I have to pick on someone. Tyson is getting old so I'll bug you for a bit."

"Go away Kai I want peace and quiet so that I can think."

"No, so what do you think?"

"If I answer will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe yes or maybe no."

"I am waiting."

"What are you waiting for?"

"For an antisocial you sure talk alot and the insults as expected you never run out."

"I do my best."

"I have never heard you talk this much even when I was the Changer."

"So are you going to analyse my life and what I do or are you going to answer."

"I think that this is a silent place full of mystery and secrets from life's core."

Kai looked confused, Jackie explained, "I said that it is silent and a distant world of its own. There are protections that guard the secrets and emotions from the world because it is afraid what will happen."

"Forget I ever asked."

The Scottish girl scoffed, "You are such a stubborn jack ass aren't you.'

"Naturally I'm blue flame."

She payed no attention to Kai's remark, she stepped onto a rock levelling herself she lifted her arms up as a gust of wind passed around her. Next minute she leaned too far and nearly fell if it weren't for the pair of strong arms that pulled her into his chest. They looked into each other's eye until the childish Tyson came rushing into their direction. Then the rest of the gang appeared, "Come back here Tyson give back our food... Oh sorry are we interrupting something?" Oliver reluctantly asked.

Suddenly Kai let go of Jackie and she fell to the ground, "Oww Kai what was that for?" complained the girl as she rubbed her backside, the two toned Russian simply walked away.

Robert helped her up, "Thanks Robert at least you have a sense of decency, not like a certain person I know."

They heard a faint grunt indicating that Kai was still near.

"My pleasure I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't help you," he gave her a warm smile.

"So what did Tyson do this time?"

"The usual hogging all the food."

"How did he manage to do that?"

"Do I really have to answer that question; I think you already know the answer."

"What does he have a food detector now?" Robert arched his eyebrows, "You have got to be kidding me," she started to laugh until Ray came asking when they were to leave.

"Let me check the time...10:32pm Good I think it is time to get going. Robert And Ray can you two tell the others I'll go and get Kai and tell him myself," she walked of then added, "Don't forget to dump snow on the fire and discard the branches. I am off to find the Mysterious captain."

--

**Attention !!**

_**Yes commander !!**_

**Your mission is to R n R !!**

_**Yes commander!!**_

**What did I say?**

_**The mission is to Read n Review!!**_

**Good now forward out march troops!!**

**Read, read, read review read!! (my ikl soldiers are marching ova 2 their stations to review yay !!) **


	11. Author's Note

**Heya people if you guys don't review and I don't get 10, I'm not updating until that happens so review and I'll continue. One more thing if you guys don't do it before the end of June or I won't do it anyway because then I will know that I am a terrible writer so yeah I'll stop.**

**Bye cruel world, a place where I am not appreciated **

**Going down,**

**Going down,**

**Going down,**

**Going down,**

**Going down,**

**Going down,**

**Plop (ouch)**

**--**

**I'm okay (drop) **

**Or maybe not (ooo Kai & Tala r lifting me up) **

**Am I in heaven?**

**(Kai & Tala r fanning me with feather fans)**

**I can get use to this**

**Maybe I should get hurt more often :P**


End file.
